The Tentative Arms
by XSoleadoX
Summary: AU Storybrooke, no curse. Belle French is a librarian with a big crush on a notorious Mr. Gold. When she starts to regularly visit his shop with a cookies and a cup of coffee, he finally asks her out. They start dating, falling in love with each other, while trying to fight down their own insecurities. This is fluff and smut, no real angst here :)
1. Wednesday and A First Date

**A/N_:_ This s****tory is going to have 12 chapters.**

**Rating M for a later smut (from chapter 6).**

**_Snowwe1011_ is a beta for this story. Thank you, dearie! :***

**Also: The cover image isn't mine, the author is RumbelleFairytale.**

**####################**

He was known as the Storybrooke monster. There were other names too, like crocodile and beast. There were probably many more, ones he didn't even know. But each fully deserved. He worked on his reputation, being ruthless and never showing mercy. Almost the entire town was in his possession, and he quite enjoyed scaring people and pissing them off by raising their rent and never granting delays in payments. Everyone hated him, everyone.

Except for one person apparently.

For over a week, a beautiful, young brunette with incredibly blue eyes, always bright and smiling, was coming to his shop during lunch, every time with two cups of coffee and something sweet to eat. He knew who she was. She was Belle French, the only librarian in town. He owned the library of course. She was probably the only person who had never tried to negotiate the rent agreement, _and_ never complained about it. Not once had she asked for a delay, always having the money right on time. It was quite unique in this town full of morons...

But he couldn't understand why she kept coming to his shop.

So like always, he thought it was a rent scheme. However, she never mentioned anything concerning rent, always talking about her day at the library, new books she had ordered, and asking him about the antiques in his shop. So, after few days, he came to the conclusion that this wasn't some kind of trick to lower her rent or something.

So, then he started to think that she was pitying him. Everyone knew about her big, good heart, maybe she thought about him as a lonely, pitiful old man? But then, she never gave any sign that she thought that. She smiled at him, a genuine kind of smile, the kind no one would have directed at him. She never commented on his lame leg and him using a cane. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying his company, although for the first few days he was barely speaking to her, mostly just glaring and snarling. Except when she asked about antiques, (to his surprise with genuine interest) he could have spent a whole day talking about antiques... So after another few days he came to a conclusion that pitying him wasn't a reason either.

Did she could like him then? He couldn't imagine anyone liking him, but Belle _was_ unique.

One day however, he realized something; it was nice to talk with someone, especially with someone like Belle - a kind, smart, and talkative woman. Who was also dazzlingly beautiful, he had to admit, so it was also pleasure to look at her. Not that he had ever looked anywhere other than her face of course. He was a beast, but a gentlemanly beast.

Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was really enjoying these little lunch times, spent with little Miss French.

And so today, on a warm spring Wednesday, he was standing behind the counter, intensely staring at the door, impatiently waiting for her to come.

When the bell rang and the young brunette came inside, she looked at him and smiled, and for the first time since she started these daily visits, he actually smiled back.

Belle grinned at him and offered him his cup of coffee, while putting on the counter a bag of Chocolate Chip Cookies, one of their favorites. Just like she's been doing for days… And he never felt happier.

: : . . . : :

For almost an hour they've been talking about the new antiques in his shop, and when she had to go back to the library, he actually felt a sting in his heart. He could be a pathetic old cripple, but he really liked this woman, and a part of him hoped that she liked him too, that her visits were due to the fact that she enjoyed his company as well. He really wanted to get to know her better, to spend more time with her. Never had he felt like that about anyone, but he couldn't ignore it anymore, not when she was even starting to show up in his dreams. He had to ask her out. But what if she wouldn't agree? What if he misread her all this time? Well then, she wouldn't come back anymore and maybe his preposterous infatuation would go away…

"Miss French, wait…" he called after her, trying to not show his nervousness. He felt like a teenager, the second before asking the most beautiful girl in school out on a date. Pathetic.

When she stopped by the door and turned to him, he was still standing behind the counter, grasping it hard, so hard his knuckles became white. He had to clear his throat before speaking. Really pathetic.

"You have been buying coffee and cookies for me for over a week; I don't even want to think about how much money you've spent. And as the gentleman I am, I should repay you for that. So how about dinner at Granny's at around five?"

There, he said it _and_ he even managed to sound calm.

But while waiting for an answer, he stopped breathing. Will she say no and never come back? Or will she say…

"Yes, with pleasure. See you later then, Mr. Gold" He heard her saying like from behind the fog, and then she sent him one of her lovely smiles, turned around and left.

For the next minute he was just standing there, without movement, until he felt like he was going to faint. He was still stupidly holding his breath, he realized, so he quickly released it.

She said yes. She really said yes…

But what does she actually think about it? That it's a date? But is it? He wanted this to be a date, but… Maybe she didn't? So should he bring flowers then? But what if she thinks it's only a casual meeting, and flowers would scare her? But if she thinks it is a date, would she be offended because he showed up empty handed?

He never felt quite so nervous and torn in his whole, long life…

At least he wouldn't have a problem with choosing clothes. He had always worn suits, after all.

: : . . . : :

He really asked her out. Finally! Practically a year of her damn crush on him, and over a week of going to his shop with coffee and cookies for lunch, but at least finally he noticed her and asked her out. Her heart was racing, she had never felt so happy on a prospect of spending the evening in a man's company. But it wasn't just a random man, it was Mr. Gold. The man who had intrigued her since she first met him, when he came to the library to collect her rent, a long year ago.

He came there every month, and sometimes, more often to borrow a book.

She couldn't stop thinking about him.

When she started to dream about him, she knew – she was really smitten with him. But it took her a few months to gather courage. And it wasn't easy at first, as he was trying to get rid of her in a not so subtle way, by snarling at her questions or ostentatiously ignoring her. But Belle French wasn't a person who easily gave up. And now – they were going to Granny's together.

She felt like the luckiest woman alive.

But what she will wear? He will be in one of his expensive, black suits, that's obvious. Should she wear an evening dress then? But what if he didn't mean it as a date, just a noncommittal dinner to return her kindness? He never said it was a date, he said it was dinner _and_ he used the word 'repay'. She had really hoped that behind his words he actually meant a date, but… Well, it didn't matter so much anyway. She was going with him and she felt wonderfully happy about the idea, no matter if it was an official date or just an unofficial dinner.

: : . . . : :

All day she could barely focus on work, so she was glad that there were only a few customers. She closed the library a little earlier to prepare herself. She took a bath and then spent a half an hour on picking a dress.

Eventually, she decided on a modest navy blue dress, with lace on the neckline and a brown thin belt on the waist. A casual outfit, but very nice looking, she thought. Yes, it would be perfect.

She put on a little makeup, grabbed her purse, and walked through the door.

: : . . . : :

It was almost a quarter to five, when she walked out of the library and nearly collided with Mr. Gold at the entrance.

"Mr. Gold, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to… meet at Granny's…" her voice trailed off when he looked at her from head to toe with admiration in eyes, and she couldn't help but blush.

"I… Just wanted to see if you wanted to walk with me." He stammered looking everywhere but her face, but then he raised his eyes to her blue ones. "You look really stunning, Miss French." he added with a shy smile to which she couldn't suppress her grin.

"Why thank you, Mr. Gold, and I would love to" she said playfully with a wink, and turned for a second to lock the door. "Shall we go then?" she asked, when she turned to him again. He nodded and bent his elbow, which she immediately took.

The walk to Granny's was quiet, both radiating nervousness. When they approached the restaurant, Gold opened the door for her, and Belle smiled at him brightly.

When they walked inside, her hand still attached to his elbow, the first person who spotted them was Ruby, and she almost dropped a tray full of glasses at the sight.

They sat at the booth in the farthest corner, and Granny gave them menus, without comment, just with a stern look directed to Mr. Gold and a somehow pitying look directed to Belle. They both ignored it.

But before Belle could even take a look at the menu, she noted Ruby's ridiculous gestures. She probably should have called Ruby before this date… or not-date... Whatever it was.

Well, now she has to excuse herself and they didn't even order yet…

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gold… but I have to go to the bathroom" she said apologetically.

"Of course." he nodded with a kind smile.

A second after Belle entered the bathroom, Ruby stormed in. "Belle, what the hell are you doing here with him? Did he force you? Blackmail you? Are you in trouble? Should I call a police? Did he…" she couldn't finish, because Belle covered her mouth with her hand. "Stop it Ruby, it's not like that" she said firmly and withdrew her hand. "He… um… asked me to go to dinner with him. And I agreed. Voluntary, Ruby."

"You're on a date with him? Him?" Ruby looked shocked, completely, utterly, shocked. Belle probably would have been angry at her disgusted tone at the word 'him', but she wasn't, she had too much on her mind.

"I don't know what it is. I hoped for this to be a date, but… I don't know…" she admitted. She should have asked him in the shop if this was supposed to be a date or not, but she was completely out of her mind at the time, she was so excited. And so now, she had no idea…

"Why would you even want to go on a date with him?" Well, of course for Ruby it was something inconceivable. She was only into dating young, pretty, superficial men, but they weren't Belle's type. She liked Mr. Gold, no matter that he was twice her age and had a limp… and considered the town's monster. He was cold and harsh to everyone, even her in the beginning… But it was so much more to him, and there was a good side of him, a gentle side. She had already seen it.

But how could she explain that to Ruby, so she could understand? Well, she probably couldn't.

"Look, Ruby, You don't need to understand why; you probably wouldn't get it even if I tried to explain. But I really like him. He's layered, and he is so intelligent, and he's a gentlemen, he is handsome, and he…"

"Okay, Belle, I don't want to listen this." Ruby stopped her, before she could go on. She put her hands on Belle's shoulders and smiled gently.

"Look, it's your life and you're right, I may not understand what you see in this guy and I may not approve of it, but I can't stop you. Just… Ask him, alright? I mean, ask if this is a date for him. I don't want to suggest anything Belle, but he has the reputation of a monster for a reason. And you are young and beautiful… Make sure he doesn't see you just as a one night kinda girl, okay?"

Belle patted Ruby's hands and returned her smile, despite the fact that she was boiling inside from her friend's suggestion and wanted to scream. "I will Ruby, but I'm sure he doesn't see me like that. He's… he is not that kind of a man. And yes, I know that I barely know him, Ruby." She quickly added when Ruby opened her mouth. "But I see it in his eyes. He is a good man, despite his reputation."

Ruby opened her mouth again to say something at that, but Belle silenced her. "I have to go back, I don't want him to think that I ran away." She smiled at Ruby, and before she could reply with something, probably about running away being a good idea, Belle went back to Gold.

"I'm sorry it took me so long…" she apologized and he smiled coyly. "It's quite alright Miss French. I ordered us some wine; I hope that's okay with you?"

"Yes, of course… Thank you." she said and then went silent. Should she ask him? But wouldn't he interpret that as a stupid question from her, if he hadn't thought about it as a date? Or a rude question, if he did think about it as a date… Well, what the hell. She looked him in the eye, still trying to calm her racing heart. "I was thinking…" she cleared her throat. Damn it, she was so nervous… "Is this is a date?" she asked bluntly, trying to not avert her gaze.

He seemed to be taken aback for a second, before he answered her question with his own, "And do you want this to be a date?"

Great, and what should her answer be to that? Of course she wanted this to be a date… But did he?

"Well," she started, so she won't withdraw now. "Yes, I do".

She saw a little smile stretching on his face. "Then, yes, it is a date" He tried to sound light and nonchalant, like if it wasn't important to him, but his voice betrayed him, as did his eyes, which he lowered to the table. He looked so shy and anxious now, and she thought it was quite cute. The fearsome, powerful Mr. Gold so stressed about a date... Well, on the other hand, she was no less stressed. Since she broke up with Gaston over a year ago, she hadn't gone on any dates, until now. And it wasn't going too well. They were definitely too quiet…

"Um… I don't even know your first name, y'know?" Belle finally spoke and she really hoped that he would tell her. From what she knew, no one knew his first name, except maybe for Mayor Mills. She hated the woman and a few times was wondered if she and Gold had some kind of thing going on. However, he seemed to hate her as much as she did him, so she abandoned that horrible idea.

"You're right, you don't know my first name" he confirmed and then stretched his hand. "Nicholas Robert Gold" he introduced himself and Belle smiled, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you then, Nick". They smiled at each other, and, to her surprise, he then bent down and kissed her palm, and Belle couldn't suppress a slight giggle. This man really had an old-fashioned manners. Not that it was bad, in fact, she really liked it.

: : . . . : :

Rest of the evening went a little more at ease. They ordered some food, and after a glass of wine they both felt more relaxed and the conversation started to go smoothly. They both tried to avoid any personal topics, so they had talked mostly about their jobs and books. She noticed that it was already far passed seven, and the meeting started to slow down… _Date_, she chastised herself with a smile.

And she had to admit, it was a really nice evening.

: : . . . : :

After they left Granny's, he offered to walk her home. And she said no, not that she didn't want to, she was just worried about his leg, and it was quite a walk to her apartment and then to his house, which she had heard was located on the other side of town.

So instead of going to her flat, she walked him to his house. Well, she didn't actually plan that, they just started to walk while talking, and before she noticed, they were standing in a front of a huge, pink house.

"Pink?" slipped out from her mouth, before she could think twice.

"It's salmon" he automatically corrected.

"Yes, yes, of course it's salmon. My mistake" she giggled and, to her surprise, he slightly chuckled too. When she managed to stop giggling like a crazy teenager on her first date, she looked at his amused face, and, not being able to stop herself, she reached for him and kissed him on the cheek, almost bursting into giggles again when he stiffened like a statue under her touch.

"I hope we can do this again soon" she said with a shy smile when she pulled back, and when he didn't say anything, she turned back, heading to her apartment.

When she looked back, she saw him slowly climbing on the stairs. Why did he have a porch with stairs if he could barely climb on them?

Her thoughts quickly changed their route and at night she could only dream about his coy, sweet smile, wonderful long hair and enchanting brown eyes. And his accent, his hot Scottish accent… And his warm skin, with a little of stubble, slightly scratchy when she had kissed him…

For the first time in a long time, she slept peacefully, with a huge, contented smile on her face.

: : . . . : :

At night Gold was turning from one side to the other. The images of Belle didn't want to leave his head and a certain spot on his cheek which met with her appetizing lips, still felt like it was burning...

He hadn't gone on a date in many years… He had gone on a few after his divorce, but they were disasters. He slept with Cora a few times, Madam Mayor's mother, but that was a colossal disaster too. He had actually thought that it could develop into something more serious, but Cora had other plans in mind… A marriage with an Indian billionaire, to be exact.

And he wasn't interested in women and dating since then.

Until now.

Now he went on a date, sorta. And Belle said she wanted to go out again.

He wanted that too, but this time it would be a real, official date, without any doubts about it.

If she didn't change her mind about him that is, and he was pretty sure she eventually would.


	2. Thursday and A Walk In The Park

_**The next day, Thursday**_

Belle walked into his shop during lunch time, just as she did for almost two weeks. She felt really anxious, not knowing if he had good time yesterday too. He didn't say anything when she expressed the desire for a next meeting, so had he felt the same way? Well, there was only one way to find out.

And now, after almost a half hour spent in his shop, she started to think herself a fool. He didn't say a word about yesterday, and not a word about another meeting.

Obviously he didn't want to... She was talking like crazy yesterday, and walked him to home… What woman does that? And he surely just wanted to be nice, offering dinner and confirming it as a date when she had said she wanted it to be a date… And now he was just trying to be nice, not mentioning about how disastrous yesterday was…

She screwed it up. Of course she had to screw everything up…

Her eyes suddenly started to sting and she had to leave. She refuses to cry in front of Mr. Gold.

"I'm sorry… I… I have to go back… to the library…" she uttered, avoiding his eyes, and trying to keep her voice from shaking.

She turned around and when almost at the door, she heard his voice. "Maybe, if you don't have other plans of course, you would like to meet me at five in the park, under the statue…?" he asked hopefully and Belle felt that her heart missed a beat, especially when he added "And so to not be misunderstood, I mean a date, Miss French".

So he _had_ enjoyed yesterday and wanted to repeat it after all! She wanted to cry from happiness.

But now she had a lump in her throat, so she only smiled at him, nodded, then quickly walked out.

While outside, she let her tears fall.

She really was going to have a chance with him!

**: : . . . : :**

Throughout the whole day, she thought about Nick and wore a huge smile on her face, causing customers to glare at her oddly. But she didn't care. She was going on a second date with Mr. Gold and that's all that mattered for her.

Time passed quickly, and before she knew it, it was already 4 PM. Again she spent almost an hour on preparations, and this time she picked a bright, yellow dress at knee length. She added a small pair of earnings and a modest pendant, (the one that Ruby gave her last year on her birthday) and she left her apartment.

**: : . . . : :**

5 PM on the dot she was in the park and found Mr. Gold standing under the statue. He wasn't a laggard man, she thought with a smile as she approached him.

When he noticed her, he bowed slightly and stretched a hand, previously hidden behind his back. "Here – if you'll have it…" he said, handing a rose to her. Belle took it with a little chuckle. "Thank you. You really are a gentlemen, aren't you?" She beamed at him and smelled the flower. She loved flowers, but roses were one of her favorites. And this one smelled even more beautiful, because it was from him.

"Yes, it's seems I am... Shall we?" he smiled and bent an elbow, which Belle enthusiastically took, holding the rose in her other hand.

**: : . . . : :**

They've been walking over an hour, talking a little, but mostly quietly enjoying a beautiful environment and each other's company.

Now they were heading to her apartment and Belle noted that he slowed down the pace and his limp became more visible now.

Of course, she completely forgot about it. She was used to walking fast and she completely forgot about his limp… How could she forget about it?! And obviously he was too nice, or proud, to say anything. And now his leg had to killing him, because he started to show a signs of discomfort, although he tried to hide them.

When they reached her flat, which was above the library, she made her decision. "Will you come in?" she asked, hoping that he would agree. It was quite a walk to his house from here, and with each step he seemed to clench his teeth in pain. "I will make us some tea, hm?" she added sweetly when he hesitated, and knew she broke him when he smiled slightly. "With pleasure, Miss French" he finally answered and she beamed at him, quickly unlocking the door.

Ruby wouldn't be happy about her inviting a man to her house after a second date, a man whom everyone feared, but she didn't care. She could be a fool, but she trusted him.

**: : . . . : :**

While inside, he seemed to be as shy as he was yesterday at Granny's. Belle shook her head with a lenient smile and pointed a finger on a couch. "Make yourself comfortable, and I will prepare some tea" she said and disappeared to the kitchen.

**: : . . . : :**

In the meantime in the living room, Gold sat on the couch and stretched his leg. A walk wasn't such a good idea, after all. He tried to keep Belle's pace, but it was eventually too much for his broken ankle. But of course he didn't say a word to her; he didn't need her to pity him, didn't want her to see him weak.

And if that was not enough, now he was sitting in her living room. That wasn't good. It was her space, he was the town's monster and he shouldn't be there… He took a deep breath. Why the hell was he so nervous? It's not like he had never been in a woman's house before…

He had to distract himself, so he looked around. It was a small and modest place, but quite cozy in a sense. Nowhere else had he noticed pictures, well, only few of her, but not a single one with her family. Did she even have a family? Should he ask?

No, better not…

"Here we go…" he suddenly heard her cheerful voice and quickly shifted his leg to a normal position.

Pretending to not notice, Belle gave him his cup and sat next to him.

For a few moments they were quiet, sipping their teas. It was an excellent tea, he had to admit.

Finally he cleared his throat and broke the silence. "It is a quite nice place, Miss French" he commented and waved his free hand in an unspecified direction.

"Thank you... Well, it's nothing extraordinary, but I like this place. But I'm sure it's nothing comparing to your house" she said without a grudge, just a simple statement of fact, as his house was huge and richly decorated, but he felt like walking on thin ice nevertheless, so he didn't say anything.

After few more minutes, when he tried to keep a calm face, although his leg was still hurting like hell, Belle looked at him disapprovingly. "You know, you don't have to hide that. I can see that you are in pain. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't been walking so fast…" He looked at her, wanting to deny, but she didn't let him. "Can I help you somehow? A cold compress or a massage…?" she asked with concern and he frowned slightly. "No, I don't need anything, thank you. In fact I should be going…" he said, trying to not snarl at her, after all she just tried to be nice, it wasn't her fault that he didn't like when someone offered him help…

Carefully he rose to his feet, leaning heavily on his cane. Belle quickly followed him, placing her hand on the top of his, so to stop him from walking away. "You don't have to go already… I… I'm sorry if I offended you… I simply wanted to help…" Her voice was sad and quiet.

"You didn't offend me, Belle. It's simply late and I have to open the shop in the morning." He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled gently. "It was a really nice evening, despite a little discomfort with my leg. But don't worry about that, it's really nothing" he assured her, before she would apologize again. But was he telling her the truth, or just trying to be nice? She thought. "I really hope to see you more, Belle" he added and she had zero doubts now. He wanted to see her again, and he liked this date, and oh God, she's going crazy…

He was already at the door, when she shook off her reverie and quickly approached him. "Wait!" she called after him, to stop him from leaving. When he turned to her, she was already next to him. The distance was so small, that she could feel his warm breath on her face and she simply couldn't tear her eyes away from his so tempting lips…

So without a second thought, being brave or maybe stupid, she stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the mouth, just a little brush against his lips, but he stiffened nonetheless.

When she pulled away, he stood in place with widened eyes and a slightly open mouth from shock.

After few seconds, when she had already started to think that he would simply turn and leave, he suddenly closed the distance between them, capturing her mouth and pushing her backwards until she leaned against the wall.

Although it started roughly, his kiss was tender and almost chaste, only their lips moving, one hand on his cane, while the second gently caressing her cheek. After a seemingly too short moment, he pulled back and smiled at her, then nodded and walked away.

**: : . . . : :**

Even in the middle of the night she could still feel his warm, slightly harsh lips, gently brushing against hers. Pleasant warmth was spreading through her entire body. He was a better kisser than in her wildest dreams. And she really couldn't wait to kiss him more…


	3. Friday and A Supper At Home

_**The next day, Friday**_

She had barely opened the library when a customer walked in. No, not a customer – it was Mr. Gold. She beamed at him, but he merely stood at the entrance, leaning on his cane with a severe expression on face. "Good Morning, Miss French. I'm here for the rent" he announced formally, without a hint of a smile or kindness.

_What the…? _She swallowed the prick of bitterness and took an envelope from a locked drawer. He still stood at the entrance, not moving a single hair closer to her, so she approached him and handed the envelope to him. "Here, all the money, as always" she said and waited. He surely would say something, anything acknowledging that she was at least _a little_ something more to him than just a rent contract, right?

He was so nice yesterday after all, and said he wanted to see her again; he had kissed her, and started to call her Belle instead of Miss French…

But then he took the envelope from her hand, avoiding any brush between their fingers, nodded, then and turned around to leave.

Now, Belle had always liked to think that she was a responsible, mature, and independent young woman, so, she always tried to act her best no matter what situation came about her, always keeping a level head on her shoulders no matter what life threw at her. But seeing the man of her dreams, the one that had so tenderly held her and kissed her with suppressed passion _just_ the night before, just walk away as if she were nothing to him…

Well, she kind of snapped.

"What the hell you think you're doing?!" she shouted and smacked him in the shoulder blade, before she could think twice.

He turned to her with an angry expression. "You should be more careful, Miss French" he but snarled at her, and that did nothing but piss her off even more. She felt utterly infuriated.

"Yesterday you were nice, you said you liked our date and you kissed me! And now you're behaving like nothing had happened! What am I to you, some toy?! You think I don't have feelings?! Or that you can just play with them?!" she yelled at him, and before she could stop herself, she felt hot tears fall down her cheeks. She truly felt like a wreck.

She didn't want him to see her tears, she felt mortified that she would just burst out crying for a man that she only had gone out with for two "dates", so she covered her face with her hands, feeling the heat that was radiating off her flushed cheeks of embarrassment, and tried her damndest to make it stop. Normally she wouldn't behave like that, but she really wanted this to work out, and he was… he was…

"I'm sorry…" she heard him saying repentantly and then felt his hand on her owns, pulling them away from her face. He gently lifted her chin, so she had to look into his brown eyes. "I'm sorry I made you feel like that… It was not my intention… It's just… I…" he stammered and took a deep breath, while wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "I am not an easy man, Belle. On the contrary, really, I… I don't trust people. I push people away. And people don't like me. I…" he took another deep breath and withdrew his hand, resting it on top of his second hand on the cane. "I was afraid I misread your intentions and that you could be angry at me for kissing you. I can't imagine why a young, lovely and beautiful woman like you, would ever want to kiss someone… someone like me… Especially, you knowing my reputation…" he shyly confessed.

And then it hit her.

He was full of self-loathing and had a really low self-esteem. He was behaving like he didn't care about her because he was hiding behind a mask, not because he wasn't interested in her.

Of course, she should have known that, should have noticed that earlier… Usually she was so good at reading people. So what was wrong with her? She was behaving completely out of her mind in his presence...

Well, now she had to fix that. He had absolutely didn't have any reasons to doubt himself with her and he had to understand that.

She wiped away rest of the tears and gingerly, so to not scare him, she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't care about your reputation." She stated firmly, locking her eyes with his. "Others can see you as a ruthless monster or a repulsive old man, but I see a powerful man, devoted to his job… I see…" She smiled and blushed slightly. "I see an intelligent and gentlemanly man, with a really sexy suits and handsome face, and…" she sank her hand in his hair, running through them, as she smiled contentedly "and really wonderful, soft hair…" she added, scratching his scalp for a moment and withdrawing her hand when he almost purred. She had to focus on words, not his amazingly floofy hair…

At least right now.

So she grabbed his shoulders again and continued, her smile turning into a sad one. "I see a man who is broken, a man who has been kicked by life, a man with probably many dark secretes and many layers. And no, this is not discouraging me, on the contrary in fact." She smiled shyly now and blushed an even deeper shade of crimson, "I am not interested in young, pretty boys. I like…"

"Old cripples?" he interrupted her and she restrained the urge to smack him again. "_I_ _like", _she emphasized, "a mature, layered man" she finished distinctly and after a thought, she added, "And I really liked your kiss, although I thought it was too short". Not caring about her immensely red face, she bravely leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Again he was stiff at beginning, but then, to her contentment, he kissed her back.

Somewhere in the distance, she heard the thump of his cane when it hit the floor, and then one of his arms went around her waist, while second gently stroked her cheek. Belle couldn't resist and buried her palms into his hair, scratching his scalp, which elicited quiet sounds of pleasure from him.

At first he kissed her as gently as yesterday, but then he tenderly licked her bottom lip, and when she parted her lips, he was simply everywhere at once. His tongue devoured her, exploring every inch of her mouth, and she was not able to suppress her moans. He tasted like morning coffee and smelled like pines mixed with after shave, and his warm body was pressing to hers, and God, she couldn't have enough of him.

To be honest, she didn't like kissing with tongue with her previous boyfriend, Gaston. Well, she didn't like to kiss with him at all. But with Nick everything was different. He was exploring her mouth, his tongue everywhere, both hands now gently rubbing her back, and she loved it.

She felt like she could do that all day long… But then he pulled back and Belle whimpered at the loss of contact.

For a moment he only looked at her, at her reddish cheeks, swollen lips, and hazy eyes… He smiled slightly and touched her cheek again, gently stroking it. "Will you eat a supper with me today, let's we say at six? at my house?" he asked, and although he tried to sound normal, she could notice anxiety in his eyes. Poor thing, he was still so unsure of himself…

"With pleasure" she assured him and, with a grin, handed him his cane. She just couldn't stop grinning when he was nearby…

**: : . . . : :**

That day Belle again closed the library earlier than usual and called Ruby, pleading her to come.

"I don't know what to wear!" she said desperately, when her friend appeared at the door of her small apartment.

"Another date, eh?" Ruby wasn't quite happy, obviously… "Well, what have you been wearing previously? Wear something in a similar style" she advised and Belle hesitated. She had to tell Ruby the truth, although she knew that her friend would disapprove.

"It's um… it's different this time. Previously we were outside and now… Now we are going to eat a supper… at his house…" She skipped the part when she invited him to her apartment last night. Ruby didn't have to know that, after all…

"What?! Are you crazy Belle?! This is what… your third date?" Ruby was almost shaking in nerves.

"I know what you are thinking Ruby, but I've already told you, Nick is not like that…"

"Nick, eh? Look, Belle… I am just worried about you. He… This is really not the man for you…" Ruby tried to convince her and Belle felt annoyed. She hated when someone was trying to tell her what to do or feel. Ruby had good intentions, but it wasn't her life.

And she didn't know Nick at all. She was only judging him based on his reputation and gossip. It was so unfair for him… He was a good man and she was having a good time with him… and she couldn't even share with her best friend that, because she had him painted in her mind as some old pervert, when in fact he was the exact opposite. Why people do to be so shortsighted?!

Ruby apparently noted her irritation, because she stopped her reasoning. "Okay, I will help you to pick something, but you have to promise me something, Belle." She tried to smile, although it was difficult under Belle's exasperated gaze. Well, Belle won't like her next words… "You will be calling me every hour and if you won't call, then I will come to Gold's house as fast as possible and kick his ass." She said decisively and Belle's jaw fall open. "What? I am not a child, Ruby!"

"I know, but it's for your safety… You may trust this guy, but I don't." she sighed and looked Belle into eyes. "Please, Belle. You are my best friend and I just don't want to something bad happen to you…" her tone was now soft and pleading, her eyes were pleading too, and Belle caved. Well, nothing wrong would happen if she were call to her every hour, right?

"Okay Ruby, I promise, I will call you." She said relatively calmly, and then, that being settled, she grabbed her friend by the elbow and started to pull her toward bedroom, "and now, help me finally with this outfit, will ya?"

**: : . . . : :**

Ruby didn't allow her to wear a dress, and Belle had no strength to argue with her. Ruby was too stubborn, anyway. So now she was dressed in a creamy short sleeved blouse with black lace and small bow belt, plus a black skirt a knee length. Good that Ruby didn't force her to wear trousers, Belle thought with a snort.

Ruby also arranged her hair, curling them pretty nicely Belle had to admit, and added a little makeup on her face. And of course she gave her few more warnings… Well, quite more than a few. Maybe it was not such a good idea to call to her, after all…

But now she was finally standing before Gold's house and felt a little bit anxious. Maybe she should have brought something? Like a wine? Well, she had no money for that anyway… At least not for an expensive one and she couldn't imagine Mr. Gold drinking a trashy wine.

So, don't thinking any more about it, she took a deep breath, smoothed her skirt and pressed the doorbell.

After few moments she heard the tapping of a cane and then the door swung open.

Gold stopped at the threshold and looked at her like as if he just saw an angel.

"Hi…" she shyly greeted and he smiled brightly, probably the biggest smile she had ever seen from him. "Hey…" he said and moved aside to let her in. "You look gorgeous, Belle" he complemented her and she blushed. She never particularly liked complements, always feeling like they were false when they were coming from Gaston's mouth. But Gold's words were honest, and she actually liked to hear them.

"Thank you." she uttered and secretly scrutinized him. He wore his usual perfectly tailored suit, with a black shirt and a tie in a cherry hue. And he looked damn hot if she had anything to say about it. "You look… handsome…" she muttered. She won't tell him he looks hot, after all. At least not in this stage of their familiarity.

He smiled slightly and nodded, certainly not believing her, although she could swear he blushed.

She gladly followed him to the living room, looking around with interest. His house was really something impressive. Not only because of its size, but mostly because of its decor. The living room itself was filled with various trinkets and beautiful antiques… It was utterly breathtaking. She had to admit that this place definitely suited him.

**: : . . . : :**

They've been sitting by the table, eating supper, and she was surprised that Gold knew how to cook. She had expected that he would order some food… And not only did he cook it himself, but it was quite a complicated meal and he didn't mess it up. He really was a special man...

"You don't like it?" She heard his voice from a distance and raised her head, looking at him puzzled. "Food." he specified, "You have been nothing but maltreating it from few minutes."

"Oh, I'm… sorry…" She indeed was playing with her food, after taking few bites, so completely lost in her thoughts… "I was just… thinking… I'm sorry, the food is really good" she assured him and smiled. He didn't look convinced though. "I was actually musing about fact that you can cook." Now she could visibly see that he blushed and her heart had melted at the sight. Could he have looked even more handsome if he tried?

"I, uh…" he tried to say something, but was not quite able. She seemed to really put him for a loop and when she thought about it, it was actually really funny. But she suppressed a giggle and covered his hand, resting on the table, with her own. "I think it's really sweet. And it's a very useful ability, especially if you live alone".

"Yeah, I guess…" he murmured and glanced at the table.

Belle didn't want to make him feel more uncomfortable, but her curiosity was just stronger. "You always lived here alone?" she asked and hoped he won't feel offended by her personal question.

"Here yes" He answered her after a moment, looking at her face again, his chocolate eyes somehow sorrowful.

She wanted to ask further, but thought better of it. It was supposed to be a nice evening, and as of right now she was only making him feel uncomfortable and sad. This was going in the wrong direction…

She smiled at him, squeezing his hand, and then she reached for her purse, and pulled out her phone. "I'm sorry, I promised Ruby that I would call to her" she explained and he raised one eyebrow.

Yeah, that sounded kinda weird…

"She was worrying about me… And she is so stubborn… So I promised her I will be calling every hour to let her know I'm fine." She explained further and squeezed his hand again at the doubtful expression on his face. "Look, it's not that I don't trust you, I just wanted to have peace with her. I do trust you Nick, okay?" she tried to assure him.

"Okay…" he said, somehow not quite positive, but then he chuckled, "Make your call then". He rose with a grin and put the dishes to the sink, while Belle shook her head with amusement and slight embarrassment and made the call.

**: : . . . : :**

When she disconnected, he handed her a glass of wine. "Would you like to watch some movie?" he asked shyly. Why did he have to be so shy around her? It was really amusing her.

"Sure" She took the glass and then his arm, and let him lead her to a couch in the living room.

Gold turned on the TV and sat next to her, keeping a safe distance. It was playing some Documentary film about the Amazon and they silently watched it, while sipping wine, and this time it was a comfortable silence.

Shortly after the movie ended, some romantic comedy started. Although it wasn't her favorite genre, Belle liked to watch movies like that from time to time. She had never seen this one before, but it was promising to be not that bad. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if he would change the channel. She was pretty sure that he didn't like romantic comedies, just like most men.

Well, he didn't change it, and they finished their second glasses of wine, putting them on the table.

Then Gold hesitantly moved closer to her, so that they were sitting thigh by thigh, and even more hesitantly he put an arm around her shoulders.

Compared to him, Belle wasn't hesitant, and she leaned against him instantly and trustingly.

For several minutes they were watching the movie, his calloused hand idly moving alongside her bare arm, all his closeness and touch causing her heart beat faster and spread pleasant warmth inside her.

"Will you answer me some questions?" she broke the silence with a quiet voice, and raised her head to look at him. He looked at her too, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What kind of questions?"

"Um… private ones…" she admitted and he hesitated. "Look, if you will feel uncomfortable, you don't have to answer" she assured him quickly and he reluctantly nodded, which resulted a grin on her face. "So… how old are you, actually?"

After long moment of silence she thought he won't answer. Yeah, probably the wrong question, given his self-doubt…

"Forty five" he eventually murmured and she beamed. "Well, I am twenty four if you would want to know" she said and before he could answer something to that, she asked her next question. "Do you have siblings?"

"No."

"A wife?"

"No, of course not."

"Kids?"

Then he hesitated again.

"I have a teenage son." He admitted, averting his gaze, but he quickly looked back at her, apologetically. "I'm sorry; it's probably too much for you…"

"What? No! No, it's not. I'm okay with the fact that you have a child, Nick, really…" she assured him, gently caressing his cheek. After a thought she decided to go deeper with the subject. "Do you… see him?"

His face fall and he shook his head. "I haven't seen him since he was eight. Milah and I had divorced then and she moved with her new boyfriend and our son to New York, going to court and receiving full custody, and she forbade me to visit him… So I came here and started to vent emotions by scaring people and collecting power." He confessed silently. "And before I noticed, I had become the town's monster." He added and lowered his head in shame, trying to hide his face from her gaze.

Belle gently took his head in her palms and lifted it, so he had to look into her eyes. "She sounds like a real bitch" Belle commented and Gold sadly smiled. "But I'm sure that someday you will see your son again" she added firmly and then bent down to kiss him. They've talked enough already.

Their kiss was lingering, they both savored it, their lips leisurely moving against each other.

Finally Belle reluctantly pulled back, recalling that she should call Ruby.

Gold chuckled again, but patiently waited until she finished her call, with a satisfied smirk listening how Belle firmly told Ruby that she wouldn't be calling anymore and assuring her that there's no need for Ruby to come there.

After she ended the call, Gold crushed her to his chest and kissed her passionately, lips, tongue, teeth, everything. Again she nothing but melted into him, glad that she was sitting already; otherwise she would have collapsed onto floor.

He gently nibbled at her bottom lip, and then licked it. And then he licked her jaw and, God, he moved to her neck and licked it too. She shifted her head aside, so to give him a better access and simply enjoyed his attentions and the pleasant warmth they were eliciting, somehow just knowing that he wouldn't try to cross her boundaries.

His hands were gently caressing her back, while his mouth trailed open mouthed kisses from one side of her neck along to her collarbone, and then to the other side of her neck, causing her to pant and softly moan with pleasure.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, he returned to her lips, brushing against them tenderly, before pulling away from her, grinning sheepishly. He sat up comfortably and put an arm around her shoulders, cradling her close to him, and she contentedly melted into him, her heart racing like crazy.

Gaston had never showed her so much affection and gentleness; never had he made her feel so good, like she felt right now. On the contrary, he was always harsh and selfish, always trying to cross her boundaries, always only thinking about himself. It was in fact the reason why she broke up with him.

But although she had only known Nick for a short amount of time, she was sure that he wouldn't try to do anything on what she wasn't ready for. He wasn't that kind of a man. He is… She yawned. He is a good man… And with this thought she fell asleep.

**: : . . . : : **

When Belle didn't say a word for a long time, he looked at her and quietly chuckled when he noted that she fell asleep. She really felt comfortable in his arms… and that made his heart sank.

Other people were almost dying from fear when he was nearby, but this sweet, fragile creature wasn't afraid of coming to his house, of kissing him, of sleeping in his embrace… She was indeed unique. A one of a kind…

He turned off the long forgotten TV and carefully rose, gently leaning Belle down on the sofa, then he took off her shoes and pulled a blanket from the closet, carefully covering her with it.

For a moment he stared at her peaceful delicate features, and not able to help himself, he bent down and kissed her lips, smirking when she smiled through her sleep.

Tenderly stroking her cheek, he whispered "Sweet dreams, my beauty" to her ear and then slowly headed to his bedroom.

It was indeed a very good day… His heart was growing and he really couldn't wait for the upcoming days, which he hoped that would be spent in Belle's company.

He really fell for her.

And it seemed that she, the most gorgeous woman in town, was, for some incomprehensible reason, falling for him too.

Could he be more lucky…?


	4. Saturday and A Sparkling Lake

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! :* I do appreciate that! and I'm really glad that you like the story :))**

**###**

_**The next day, Saturday**_

The smell of cooked food woke her, and with a yawn, she lazily stretched her body, while slowly looking around. Apparently, she fell asleep at his house… on his couch… Just great, what did he think about her now? Gaston would have said she was silly. Well, no, Gaston would have tried to have his way with her, if she would happen to fall asleep in his house, she thought with a shudder of disgust. Nick was none of that, but still. It was just their third date, she shouldn't be sleeping there.

"Good morning, sleepy beauty" She heard him chuckling, when he entered the room carrying two plates with scrambled eggs and bread. How the hell did he do that, having only one free hand? The man was really skillful… She watched entranced how he maneuvered the plates on the table and then disappeared in the kitchen, only to show up again, bringing two cups of tea, again using only one hand. Gosh, she was so clumsy compared to him…

Only now she focused more at this appearance and noted that he wasn't wearing a three-layer suit this time, but only a navy blue shirt with a black-flowers pattern and a tie in pale brown hue. God, the man looked sexy even in the morning. With a smirk she reached for a cup, but at that moment he bent down at the waist, to open a lower drawer, and she spotted how attractive his butt was. What a weird thought, but so true…

She was still staring at his bottom, her hand hovering near the cup, when he suddenly straightened, starting to turn in her direction. Quickly she averted her gaze and moved her hand in a futile attempt to grab the cup, but she only managed to bump it off the table.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed and immediately fell on her knees, taking the unfortunate cup in her hands and studying it. There was a small chip… "I am so sorry… but… it's chipped…" she raised the cup a little to show him, her eyes already moist.

This was all wrong… First she neglected his leg, putting him in discomfort because she was too selfish, then she fell asleep in his house not even knowing if he minded that, and now she destroyed his porcelain cup, which was probably quite expensive… would he get rid of her? She was terrible material for dating… Gaston always made sure she understood that crystal clear.

"Don't worry about that, Belle. It's just a cup…" Nick said with a polite smile, while approaching her and putting cutlery on the table. Right, she was so engrossed with her mishap and damn thoughts about Gaston, that she didn't even pay attention that that was what he was taking out from the drawer… when she was staring at his butt... Had he even noticed that? Her cheeks suddenly started to burn.

But if he indeed noticed her gaze, then he did not show any sign of it. Instead, he cautiously took the broken cup from her hands, helping her on the couch with his second arm.

When she was comfortably sitting, he disappeared in the kitchen again, saying that he would bring a new cup.

Not a minute passed, when he was back with a new cup of tea, and she was nervously fidgeting with her fingers. "Here…" He placed the cup next to her plate and then sat on the couch too, glancing over at her and studying her features for a moment.

"Why are you so nervous?"

She looked at him, trying to stop fidgeting. "I'm sorry, I just… Aren't you angry at me?"

He _actually_ laughed at that. "Angry? Why should I be angry?"

"Well, I broke your cup… and I fell asleep here, so now you had to make a breakfast for me… and a second cup of tea, because of my clumsiness… and-" He cut her off by gently touching her chin, soothingly stroking it with his thumb. "Belle, I've told you, forget about the cup, I have plenty of them, really. And I assure you, it was a pleasure to make a breakfast for you, which by the way is getting cold now" he said gently, hesitantly bending down a bit to place a brief, tender kiss on her lips.

When he pulled back, his face was soft and his smile reassuring and it put her at ease. She had to keep reminding herself that he was not at all like Gaston. Most people would have thought that he was actually much worse… Well, maybe he was; for others. But in her presence, Nick was so much different; all the harshness and ruthlessness he was showing to others disappeared while in her company.

Her heart melted.

She had always known that he had a heart, but actually seeing it, seeing this gentle side of him, full of affection, was making her teary-eyed. She was pretty sure that she was the only person who could see this; the real side of him, and it made her feel special.

**: : . . . : :**

They ate in comfortable silence, and after she used the bathroom, he gave her a lift to the library.

When he stopped the car, she reached for the handle, but after a thought she withdrew her hand and looked back at Gold. "Um… Nick?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't ask you before, but… How is your leg, after our… walk…?" she asked quietly and swallowed. After all, the last time she mentioned his leg, he had almost fled.

"It hurt after that walk, but it's been quite okay since yesterday" he assured her with a smile and slight nod of his head.

Well, his limp seemed to be normal in the house, so maybe he was really feeling fine now. "That's good, I'm glad that you're better." She said honestly and managed a small smile, although she felt quite nervous. "So, um… I'll see you later?"

He smiled with genuine excitement… although somewhat mysteriously, "Most likely you will…"

**: : . . . : :**

It was almost lunch time when the door to the library opened and she saw Nick walking in.

Without a thought she ran to him and, wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him passionately, almost throwing him off the balance. When she pulled away, a big smirk was stretching on his face. "Seems someone was missing me…" She blushed, while he eyed her and then kissed her on the cheek. "You look lovely" he complemented her. Right, she even forgot that she had changed her clothes after coming here this morning. But how sweet of him, that he noted that… Gaston had never noticed her changes of clothing or hair…

Damn it, she really had to stop thinking about that scumbag and his asshole qualities.

She shook it off mentally and then beamed at Nick, dipping her hands in his hair and starting to play with them. She will definitely never get tired of his incredibly soft hair…

"What are you doing here, Nick?"

He smiled mischievously at her, grabbing her by the waist with one arm and pulling her closer to him. "I have a certain plan for today. You will go right now upstairs and put on a swimsuit under your clothes, then you will close the library early since its Saturday, and we will go to Granny's for lunch. And the rest of the day is a surprise." He announced and looked at her intently, his eyes somehow shining from exhilaration.

She pulled back a little, to have a better look at his entire face. "What surprise? Why do I need a swimsuit? Are we going to a pool?"

"Not telling. A surprise is a surprise."

He seemed to be as persistent as Ruby was, however with a little bit of persuasion, she would surely be able to extract all the information from him. But then, she really didn't want to ruin the surprise; whatever it was, he seemed to be quite excited about it.

"Fine… Let's go." She gave up the subject reluctantly and after kissing him on the lips one more time, she quickly went to her flat.

: : . . . : :

At Granny's they both ordered hamburgers with fries and ice teas. It actually quite amused her that they both like the same kind of food.

While waiting for their orders, Belle noted Ruby's ridiculous gestures again. Of course…

"I'm sorry Nick… It seems I have to talk with Ruby, again…" There was no point in pretending, he already knew how protective Ruby was with her.

"Sure…" he chuckled and shook his head with amusement.

**: : . . . : :**

This time when Ruby stormed in to the bathroom, Belle spoke first, not wanting to hear her friend's jabbering and grumbling. "I'm sorry Ruby, I know I promised you, but it just wasn't going to work." She started, and then smiled fondly at the memory of the previous day. "We had a wonderful evening, really. He was so nice…" she sighed contentedly, for a second being back in Gold's house, feeling his warm lips on hers and on her neck… And then suddenly she felt her friend's hands at her shoulders, her concerned eyes staring into hers, her mouth already opening to say something, and Belle was again in Granny's restaurant, sober and aware of what was bugging her friend's mind. "Before you suggest anything, Ruby, no - he didn't lay his hands on me" She said firmly, not mentioning his little ministrations of course... No need for Ruby to know about that.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make any suggestions" said Ruby defensively, but then she grinned. "So… Tell me, what were you two doing that you couldn't even find the time to call me, hmm?"

"Nothing…" she blushed and Ruby gave her a knowing look. "Ruby, really, we did nothing… Just… some kissing… and cuddling… That's all…" she was a pure scarlet now, her cheeks stinging.

Ruby laughed at her embarrassed state. "Okay, okay Belle… Go back to him then, don't want a prince to wait, right?" Belle couldn't help and giggled too, both chortling now like some overly emotional teenagers.

But after a moment Ruby started seriously, "You really seem to be happy, Belle."

"I am". It was true. She was happy. Gold was making her happy. And she certainly didn't feel ashamed because of it.

Ruby sent her a genuine smile. "Then I hope that you will get what you want. If you like him… and he makes you happy… Then no matter what my opinion is about that guy, I am at your side, Belle." She patted her arm, her facial expression even more serious now. "I haven't seen you so happy and alive since you've come here… after you broke up with that jerk. So I really hope that you will find your happiness with Mr. Gold, if that is what you truly want", she smiled slightly, a sincere tone in her voice.

"Thank you Ruby. You are a real friend", Belle hugged her tightly.

She didn't want to be with anyone since her rather nasty parting with Gaston, but now she wanted to be with Nick. And more than that, she felt something with him, something she had never felt in Gaston's presence. It was a little bit unsettling, but also very pleasant.

**: : . . . : :**

After they ate lunch, they got back into his black Cadillac and headed towards the outskirts of town.

Now they were slowly riding through the forest, and Belle couldn't stop wondering where they were going. It made her feel slightly anxious. She always felt that way while anticipating a surprise. She just wanted to see it already…

As if granting her wish, a wooden cottage appeared in front of them and Gold stopped the car, turning the keys. "Here we go" he said brightly, but then looked at her with an uncertain look, like if gauging her reaction.

"Is it yours?" she asked with wonder and he snorted. "Well of course it is. I wouldn't take you to some foreign cottage, now would I?" He gave her an amused look, but then he cleared his throat and his expression changed to serious, but also somewhat hopeful. "I thought we could spend today here. It is a quiet place… with fresh air… And there is also a small lake behind the cottage, so we could have go swim. That's why I told you to take a swimsuit. But… uhm…" he cleared his throat again and attempted to smile, in which he quite failed. "I can ride you back to the library if you would rather prefer to go back…"

"What? Hell No, I…" she sighed and shook her head, while reaching for his hand and squeezing it slightly. "I love this surprise, really." She grinned and was pleased to see that he smiled widely too.

"Shall we go inside?" she asked when he made no movement to get out from the car, only looking at her mesmerized, rubbing his thumb over her palm.

Her question seemed to put him back into the reality and he carefully get out from the car and held the door open for her, as he also did a moments later with the door to the cabin. Such a gentleman… One of a kind, she thought fondly.

**: : . . . : :**

Carefully, he stepped inside the cottage; a short distance through undergrowth was not a pleasant experience for his lame leg. Belle was really upset about it, how the other day she accidently ignored his crippling, which caused him pain. He didn't mind however. As he didn't mind when she fell asleep in his house and when she broke his cup. In fact, he couldn't quite understand why these things upset her so much, it wasn't anything important anyway. But whatever reason it was, he had to admit - she was definitely the most compassionate and remarkable woman he ever met…

If someone would have told him… well, ever... that he will be dating with such an angel, he wouldn't believe it. He would have laughed bitterly in that person's face, because he would've never considered himself worthy; he deeply believed in being unworthy of love, especially Belle's love. _Love?_ He frowned and gazed over at her; she was looking around the cottage with childish interest, carefully touching everything in reach.

What where her feelings? What where _his_ feelings? He frowned even more. He definitely had feelings for the girl, every time when she was nearby, a wave of pleasant heat shot through him. He didn't know if it was love, but it was something.

But as for her… He really had no idea. No one had ever shown him so much attention and kindness as she did, but maybe she just liked him, maybe it was nothing more than her caring nature? He shook his head. No, as far as he knew, the girl wasn't dating, wasn't interested in dating men, at least since she moved to this hole called Storybrooke. If she changed that for him, if, from all the men in Storybrooke (and there were quite a good choice of young handsome men in said hole) she choose to date him, then her interest had to be serious. Especially since she had initiated it, with those lunches of hers… The best lunches he ever had, honestly...

And now, he was a love sick idiot.

"So… What would you want to do first?" He asked her, drawing her attention to him again. "We can go to the lake, if you would like" At his mere suggestion, a big, bright smile immediately illuminated her face. "Yes, I would love that!" she exclaimed and outstretched her hand for him to take, which he gladly did.

**: : . . : :**

Although she was beaming from excitement, this time she didn't forget about his leg, suppressing her want to just run towards the lake. Never again she would forget and neglect his leg, she promised herself.

After a few minutes, they finally reached their destination and she let go of his hand, taking few steps forward, looking mesmerized as the rays of the sun played on the lake's surface, creating beautiful patterns on the slightly wavy water. The view was stunning…

When she finally came back to reality and turned around, Nick was still standing in the same place, watching her with some longing on his face. But just when she caught his gaze, he promptly smiled, his face turning into one of warm amusement. "I see that my idea to take you here was a good one" he chuckled slightly and she couldn't suppress her own, joyful laugh. "It was a perfect idea!" She ran to him, throwing arms around his neck and holding him tight, his hands immediately finding their place on her back.

"Thank you! It's the best surprise I've ever had!" She briefly kissed him on the lips, then on both cheeks, and then pecked his lips again. When she pulled back, he was looking at her with fondness. "I'm glad" he whispered and released her, allowing her to take a step back.

For a moment they were just looking at each other, but then she smiled brighter and turned her head to look at the lake again. She couldn't wait to get into the water. It was ages since she had last swam, and, after reading, that was her only other passion in life.

Well, no reason to wait any longer. Just take off her clothes, so to be only in her blue swimsuit, and jump into the crystalline water…well shit, is that going to be awkward?

Turning back to Nick, she briefly wondered if she should ask him to turn around, but then realized that she didn't actually mind him watching. She did mind when Gaston was looking at her, the only time she allowed him to undress her she felt _very_ uneasy, with his hungry eyes wandering her body, devouring her and making her feel like a prey for a hunter. He had always been looking at her that way, like a lion looks at meat.

Now, when she started to remove her blouse and unzip her skirt, Nick's eyes were following her every move, but there was nothing more in them than pure fondness. He was looking at her like if she were a treasure, like if she was the most beauteous sight his eyes have ever seen. And under his sensitive, although attentive gaze, she actually felt that way, like she was really beautiful. Ruby was often telling her that she was, but Belle somehow couldn't bring herself to believe her, not when so many times she had heard opposite from Gaston.

Now however, probably for the first time in her life, she felt beautiful, and not only that. She also felt secure, not a sign of the uneasiness she felt with Gaston.

It was in fact kind of a wonder how safe she felt in Gold's presence, when the rest of the citizens in town found him nothing more than intimidating and scaring. He was none of that to her…

She now sheepishly smiled at him, blushing like crazy, when his eyes locked with hers, and there was pure admiration in his gaze.

Still, she was almost bare for his sight, while he was still fully clothed. Approaching him, she reached for his tie and loosened it, pulling it off him. "You're not going to swim in a suit, are you?" she asked playfully, with amazement observing as he swallowed hard, when she ran her hands along his chest and stomach.

Well, she never said she would make it easy for him.

With a sweet giggle, she turned around and ran towards lake, leaving him helplessly behind.

While in surprisingly warm water, she turned to look at him, giggling more at the sight of his struggle to remove his clothes as quickly as possible. It was quite amusing, his fumbling, but when he finally managed to do it and moved closer to the shore, abandoning his cane near it, a wave of guilt rushed through her. Seeing him limping visibly, struggling to make these several steps to the water, made her heart ache for him. His leg surely was causing him a lot of pain right now, yet he still tried and quite managed to put on a steady face.

With his self-doubting he probably felt ashamed of his leg... Not that he had to, not with her. It was really nothing for her, she didn't view him any less than he was because of his little indisposition. She hoped that someday he would understand that.

But right now he didn't, and although he clearly needed some assistance, he wouldn't ask for it.

With an honest and friendly smile she approached him, giving him a tight hug, vaguely noticing how slim, yet wiry his body was. At first look he seemed to be slender, but when touching his bare body, she could feel his strong muscles and, after taking a step back to take a better look, his body was really attractive, not showing signs of his age.

Not able to resist, she again ran her hands through his chest to his abdomen, then back up again, eliciting a hiss from him when she accidently brushed his nipple with her nail. She suddenly felt an urge to kiss him there. It was odd; she had never felt something like that. With Gaston she felt repulsion at even the thought of kissing him elsewhere than his mouth, (even that it was a struggle) yet with Nick, she wanted to pepper kisses on his whole body. A wave of warmth hit her body at that thought, and she definitely had to go back to the water, before she will actually start to trace kisses on him. Not that she thought he wouldn't appreciate that, he was a man after all, but that's not the point.

So she fought down the urge of kissing and caressing his body, and just ran her hands along his chest and down his arms once more, while sighing deeply.

"Uhm… Belle? Are you alright?" She heard him asking with concern and she looked up to meet his eyes, intently searching her face for any sings that something was wrong.

She immediately shook away from her thoughts, a joy replacing thoughtfulness. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go swim!" she exclaimed cheerfully, taking a firm hold of his arm with her own, while her second arm wrapped around his waist, encouraging him to lean against her for better support. Surprisingly, he did just that, not arguing, not pretending that he didn't have a problem. It made her grin and she titled her head to peck him on the cheek, giggling when he pulled her closer.

**: : . . . : :**

While in water again, she intently observed how he was slowly wetting himself; his arms, his neck, his chest… Did he even have an idea how sexy it looked? She shook her head; these thoughts were really tormenting her today.

So to distract herself, she moved closer to him, on the way gathering some water with her hands.

The moment he looked at her, her arms shot forward, splashing him with water right in the face. She burst into giggles when he started to curse and spit, his hands vigorously rubbing his eyes.

Then he looked at her with pretended resentment, a smile hiding behind his eyes, and before she knew it, he started to splash her with water, not giving her a chance to elude from it.

Finally, she managed to turn around and, trying to not choke with water from her laughing, she tried to swim through the heavy water, her uncontrolled giggles following her.

When the attacking splashes ceased, she stopped and turned around, noticing that Nick was nowhere in sight. She squealed and jumped when suddenly something touched and tugged at her ankle, and giggled when Nick appeared on the surface, with a smug grin on face.

He pulled her to him, kissing her lips firmly and she let him to take charge and establish the pace. He was sucking on her bottom lip, his hands sliding tenderly along her back, whilst she threw her arms around his neck and encircled his waist with her legs.

His tongue slid along her bottom lip and she granted him access. Gently his tongue stroked hers, then set for exploration of her mouth, eliciting moans from her each time he hit an especially sensitive place.

After what could have been hours, he broke the kiss with a gentle nibble on her bottom lip, and carefully leaned her back, so that she lied on a surface of water, her legs still clasped behind his waist, and his hands taking a grip of her hips.

He started to swirl her around him, her back whishing over the water, face prickling from sunlight and the sound of her own laugher ringing in her ears. She had never felt so free and happy in her entire life… Her arms spread and she arched her back more into water, closing her eyes, letting herself only feel. It was as if the entire world just stopped existing, and it was only her, Nick and the lake; only here and now.

Too soon it ended and Nick tugged her upwards, holding her closely to him. Slowly she opened her eyes, taking in the sight of his relaxed, smiling face.

When he leaned into her, his lips finding hers, a realization hit her. This was the place she wanted to be, the place she wanted to spend eternity in – right here, in his arms. She should have dismissed the thought; they were only dating for a few days after all. But she couldn't. The man was just simply wonderful and she hadn't felt so right ever before.

**: : . . . : :**

Hours passed before they got out from the lake and lied down on thin layer of sand at the shore. They weren't talking, just cuddling. Belle rested her head on Gold's chest, drawing idle circles on his abdomen with her dainty fingers. His left arm was around her, hand gently stroking her hair and cheek, his second palm slowly sliding down her arm and back up again. They were completely lost in the moment, lying quietly, listening to each other breathe, and Belle also listening his slightly fast heartbeat.

They didn't need words. They were in one another arms, both feeling like if the rest of the world didn't exist, like they were the only ones that mattered to each other...

**: : . . . : :**

When in the evening they were riding back, the journey passed in a pleasant silence, and Belle's hand was resting on his right knee the entire time, caressing it gently.

He drove her home, and their goodbye kiss was long, sweet, and languid; both craving to prolong the moment, however long as possible, both not willing to end the day already.

Her heart was racing, butterflies tickling her stomach, something what she had never felt with anyone before, and she knew now, that what they had with each other…

It was really special.


	5. Sunday and A Serious Talk

_**The next day, Sunday**_

It was such a peaceful night for him. He was dreaming about Belle again, a big grin stretching on his face at the memory of the previous day. He had never before taken days off, but yesterday he just wasn't able to work, his entire mind focused on Belle and then the idea just struck him. The cottage was his little respite, a place where he could hide and relax, not being bothered by anyone.

He never took anyone there, not even Cora. But showing this place to Belle was just natural and it was definitely the best idea he had.

Never had he had such a calm, sweet day, spent on practically nothing, just swimming and cuddling, and that was so damn perfect…

And today was Sunday, and that meant no work, and that in turn meant seeing Belle again. He was so damn taken with her… and still couldn't comprehend what she could possibly see in him. But the way she was looking at him yesterday, the way she touched him… it made him feel like a truly sexy young man, not the old cripple he was. It was quite amazing, really. Never had anyone made him feel like that…

He turned on the other side, snuggling more into the pillow, the image of smiling Belle at the forefront of his eyes. She looked so stunning the previous day, her beautiful creamy skin shining in the sun, and shining even more after coming out from water, making her look like a goodness. No, much better… Any goodness wasn't so gorgeous like his Belle.

Oh, his Belle… So beautiful… So kind… So delicate… fragile… but strong at the same time. So caring… So… _RRIIINNG! _God fucking damn it.

He immediately woke and shot a glare of rage at the door. Who the hell was waking him on Sunday morning? When he was half-dreaming about Belle... He would kill the person.

The bell rang again and slowly Gold rose from bed, taking his cane in a tight hold. He was only in his pajama pants, and for a brief second he contemplated pulling on a robe.

Nah… Seeing him half-naked would cause the person who dared to wake him a heart attack.

Yes, he won't pull on a robe… He smiled mischievously. Seeing a shocked face wouldn't be that bad a start to the day, after all…

But when he opened the door, fast and with more force than necessary, the shock wasn't on the knocker's face, but on his very own. Because right at his doorway, the person he so cursed for waking him from his dreams about Belle, was Belle.

Truly, he didn't expect that. He thought maybe it was that idiot Nolan, and he will have liked to cause him to book a shock therapy session. But it was Belle and he looked completely unacceptable in his ruffled hair, dark circles under his eyes, and only pajama pants on his body. He didn't even put on slippers… His cheeks suddenly started to burn from shame and embarrassment. He always tried to look as presentable as possible. Now he looked… like if he just woke up. Well, he did, but still. Belle deserved better view. Definitely.

He heard her clear her throat. "I'm so sorry I woke you…"

Why was she sorry? She shouldn't be sorry. He was damn happy that she woke him. "It's no matter, really…"

For a moment he considered if kissing her would be a good idea. Well, he wasn't too fresh right now… but God, he missed her so much, even if he saw her just a few hours earlier...

Slowly, so slowly that she could have a chance to move away from him, he lowered his head and for a brief moment, pressed his lips against hers, so sweet. Oh, always so sweet…

Pulling away he took a step back, letting her in. They would have time to kiss more… properly, later. After he brushed his teeth, and took a shower. And they will be inside his house, not on a damn porch, exposed for anyone to view. He really didn't want gossip. Not that he cared about it, but he wouldn't stand if people would start to talk nasty things about his sweet Belle. She so didn't deserve that…

After, he excused himself, saying to her to make herself comfortable and he rushed upstairs to the bathroom, wanting to be over with it as fast as possible.

He would have really never anticipated such a surprising, beautiful morning…

**: : . . . : :**

After almost a half an hour, he made his way downstairs, standing mesmerized at the doorway when his eyes looked in kitchen.

Belle was standing at the island, and what seemed to be a baking ingredients and a lot of flour in a front of her. She was so absorbed in what she was doing, her hands dipping into flour, that she didn't even notice him, so he just stood there, looking at her absolutely bewitched.

She looked as if she belonged there…

A shiver rushed through him when that thought appeared in his mind. They were dating only from few days, he scolded himself mentally. It was only several dates now and he had no right to think that it will develop into something more. She could very likely dump him at any moment. He was still himself after all and surely soon enough he would do something that would truly displease her. Then she will see the monster he really is; say her 'goodbye' and he would be alone again…

He was alone for so many years, that he couldn't even count them, so the thought shouldn't affect him so much. But it did. He cared for her, he realized. And really, _really _didn't want to lose her. But did she feel the same way? He hoped so. He wouldn't dare to ask her, the coward he was, so he could only hope.

But maybe she did, maybe luck finally really had smiled on him...

"Belle…" he addressed her with a smile, waiting until she turned toward him, acknowledging his presence.

When she did, a huge grin grew on her face and she let her eyes shamelessly wander alongside his body.

He took extra care of shaving himself thoroughly and dressing in nice, clean clothes, not troubling with a full suit however, putting on only dress pants and violet shirt. He thought he looked decent, but Belle was gazing him like he was her favorite pie. And he blushed. From ears to neck, he blushed. But he didn't even mind it. He felt as pleasurable as yesterday, when she looked at him with similar admiration in her eyes.

In his entire life, he only got looks of disgust from his first wife and looks of lust from Cora. Never anything more than that; but Belle's eyes, there was pure enchantment in them when they took him in. It was really astonishing, especially considering how he always thought about himself as not too nice to look at; his body slim and not very attractive, and his current age not improving that at all. And yet, she looked at him as if he was the most pleasant and splendid sight her eyes have ever seen.

His Belle was really extraordinary, indeed…

Trying to stop blushing like an idiot, he approached her, crushing her to his chest and stealing few hot kisses, before releasing her with a fond smile on his face. "What are you doing?"

She chuckled and poked him in the nose with her finger covered in flour. "I thought we could bake something" she gave told him as an answer and then brushed two more floured fingers against his two cheeks.

Before she could withdraw her hands, he grasped her wrists in a gentle grip. "Are you planning to bake me?" He sounded so serious with this foolish question that she burst into a loud laugh. "'Course not, silly, but you look so… adorable… with all this flour… on your face…" She managed between giggles and he blushed even more, if that was possible.

But well, he couldn't let her smear his face with flour and laugh at him, could he?

His hand reached for flour on the table, and, taking a handful, he smacked it on all her face.

"Well, now you look adorable too" he teased her, snapping her in the nose. She laughed only more and not able to hold back, he joined her.

Not even able to tell when and how it had happened, he found himself in her embrace, his lips on her own. Light kisses with them smiling, quickly transformed into hot and passionate kisses and caressing. Her nails scratched against his scalp and when he opened his mouth at that, she slid her tongue inside it, taking a control over the kiss, shyly exploring his mouth, and he allowed her without any protest.

Before meeting Belle, he was always in control, never letting anyone to take it in any aspect. But it was different with her. He in fact enjoyed it, letting her to have power over him, savoring with the feeling and the fact about how bold she is…

But however pleasant the feeling was, he still enjoyed having control. So gently he pushed his tongue into her mouth, taking control, and the kiss became firmer now. He released his cane, taking hold of Belle's waist and leaning more on her for better support. Gently he shoved her backwards, until she hit the edge of the island. Carefully he lifted her, so she sat on the top, her legs slightly opened, allowing him to stand between them.

He started to trail kisses on her neck and collarbone, stopping a little longer at her pulse point, gently sucking on it. Under his ministrations she started to wriggle and quietly moan, her legs wrapping around him, hands tugging on his shirt, and he lost his mind in lust.

His hands slid along the outside of her legs, going from knees to thighs, and back to knees again. While he nibbled at her pulse point, eliciting a long moan from her, his hands moved upwards again, this time brushing the insides of her thighs, making their way up to the place where he really wanted to touch her.

He was so utterly mesmerized by the feeling of her skin, so creamy, so soft… so pleasant to touch… like silk under his fingers… and so warm…

But then suddenly her body tensed, hands slid from his back to his shoulders, pressing at him, and a single word escaped her lips; "Stop…"

The lust left him at once, his hands withdrawing and mouth leaving her neck immediately as well. He wanted to take a step back, but before he could, her firm hands shoved him, and while he stumbled back, she jumped from the isle, running from him to the other island, before which she paused, her body shaking, eyes wide in terror and tears cascading down her cheeks.

Damn it. What the hell could he have done… Did he cross a boundary? He was definitely too bold…

Well, just, shit…

"I am so terribly sorry, Belle…" He made a slow step toward her, his hand rising up with intention of wiping her tears, but she only jerked away more, her back hitting the edge of island, hands covering her crying face and her body shaking even more.

His heart shattered, his hand dropping to his side.

She was such an innocent and sweet creature… and he had scared her… Such an idiot he was.

"Belle, please… I…" He swallowed hard, trying to fight down his own tears of total and utter panic. "Belle, sweetheart, you know I wouldn't… I didn't…" he was stammering, his heart racing from nerves and guilt. If she thought now that he wanted only one thing from her… He wouldn't stand that, if she would have such a picture of him…

Why did he have to be so hurried? Not waiting for permission, not asking for it… He was much more than an idiot.

And she just stood there now, more tears wetting her face, coming through her fingers... "Belle please, let's talk…" He again tried to do one step toward her, but she stretched her arms forward and he stopped in a half-step, averting his gaze when her eyes rose to his.

"Nick, hold me… please…" He moved his eyes at her at that request and uncertainly he approached her, stopping in front of her, his arms firmly by his sides. Why did she want to hug him after what he did, after how stupidly bold he behaved? She should slap him in the face, not ask to hold her… Right?

But now she threw her hands around him, clutching to him and burying face into his chest, surely now able to hear his rapid heartbeat. Carefully and so very slowly he surrounded her with his own arms, rubbing her back gently, resting his head on her shoulder and breathing deeply. She kept shaking and crying, and he wasn't able to hold back his own tears, few of them escaping and slowly finding their way down his face.

"I am so sorry… Please, Belle, don't cry…" he pleaded with a shaking voice. Her tears were breaking his heart and he had no idea what to do, how to apologize…

She pulled back a little and his hands immediately dropped to his sides, but she took them in hers and tangled their fingers together. "Don't apologize… It's… It's not your fault Nick. I… I don't cry, because… you… I just…" she shook her head, angry that she was stammering.

Quickly she looked around and spotting his abandoned cane, she took few steps toward it to pick it up, and then she gave it to Nick, while taking firm hold of his second hand, and she headed toward the couch, pulling him after her.

When they sat, she took his hands again in her own, squeezing them gently.

He looked for a few seconds at their joined hands, and then raised his eyes to hers. "Belle…" he started, although not sure what he actually wanted to say next, but she raised her hand to shush him.

"No, let _me_ talk, Nick. I… I have to tell you something… about me… about my past…" She took deep breath and squeezed his hands again, before releasing them. "Something I've never told anyone... Even Ruby doesn't know the whole story. But… but after what happened… I have to tell you. You have to know this… And I can't do…_that_… having this in my head… It's… It's kinda blocking me I think…" She took another deep breath, shyly looking at him, hoping he would understand.

Gently she touched his cheek, rubbing it for a brief moment, before withdrawing her hand and resting it on her lap. "Just please, don't interrupt me, and in fact don't talk at all, okay?" She pleaded and he nodded, remaining silent, and his heart racing like crazy.

With concerned eyes he observed how she opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and shifted in place, and then started fidgeting with her fingers, and then took deep breath and shifted again, finally separating her hands and ceasing the fidgeting. Whatever she wanted to say, it seemed to be something really hard to talk about. He wanted to tell her to take her time, but he promised to be quiet. He also wanted to touch her reassuringly, but if that would not be welcome right now? He didn't know, and didn't want to risk it. So he straightened a little and placed his hands on his cane to stop the urge to reach for her.

Eventually she stood up and, pacing through the room back and forth, started to speak nervously. "I lived in Australia before, with my father. I was never focused on dating, always too busy with studying, but when I crossed my twenties, my father started to worry about that. And there was… There was Gaston… He worked in my father's shop, and my father really adored him. I never found him especially interesting, but when he asked me out one day and my father had this pleading look… I thought I could indulge him and I agreed on the date. After that my father was so happy… I had never seen him so happy before… So I went on another date with Gaston, and then another one… It was like a circus… and before I noticed, I was in a relationship with a man I didn't love. In fact, I couldn't even bring myself to like him. We had nothing in common and he didn't even have respect for me. He kept repeating how my look wasn't good enough, that I was too fat, too short… That my behavior was too silly… That my clumsiness was only embarrassing him… And he didn't respect my interests too. He was constantly criticizing how I loved to read books, y'know?" She snorted at the memory, but then sighed deeply and went silent for a moment, taking a place beside him again.

He was still quiet, his thoughts racing with anger. Did this scumbag do something to her? Hurt her? He would kill the bastard if he did…

"Anyway… I talked with Ruby about it a little." He raised his eyebrow at that. As far as he knew, Ruby had always lived here, in Storybrooke, and never been to Australia. "Oh, you probably wonder how I could even know Ruby…" She chuckled, as if reading his mind. "My mother was from Australia, but my father's home town is here. He met my mom here and went after her to Australia, y'know? Quite romantic, isn't?" She slightly smiled and he only silently nodded in response, not wanting to break the promise he gave her earlier.

"So anyway, when I was a kid, my father was taking me here on holidays and that's how I met Ruby. We quickly became best friends and stayed in regular contact, even when I was in Australia and when my father stopped to visiting this town with me. So… that is how I know Ruby" She smiled to him, but then her face turned sad once again.

"But going back to the story… So I've talked with Ruby about my 'relationship' and I realized that it doesn't even make sense. I was making myself unhappy by forcing myself to be with someone to whom I had no feelings… and it was starting to go too far, as he… Almost always when we were alone he tried to do something more… I was still stopping him; kept repeating that it's too fast for me, when in fact I just didn't want him to touch me at all. So after that conversation with Ruby, I decided to end it the next day, when we were supposed to have another date…" She took another deep breath, swallowing hard when new tears appeared in her eyes and tried to escape.

Trying to keep her voice from shaking too much, she pierced her eyes into floor and continued, the worst part coming now.

"That day… My father wasn't home… We sat on the couch and I told him, as gently as I could, that we should end it. But he… He got mad. He kept hitting me and pushed me, pinning me down on the couch, and he… He started to touch me… Tried to… To…" She couldn't speak suddenly, a huge bulb in her throat, tears starting to cascade down her face.

For a year she tried to not bring the memory of that horrid day back to the surface, but right now she had to and it was so difficult, the image suddenly so very clear in her mind.

She looked back at Nick, her heart tightening at the sight of his very concerned face. His hand reached for her then and she allowed herself to be pillowed against his chest, his arms soothingly swaying her, until her tears ceased a little and breath became less shallow.

When she was able to speak again, she pulled back slightly, but still remaining in reach of his reassuring arms.

"He was a big and strong man; I had no chance against him… He covered my mouth with his hand, so I couldn't scream…" She swallowed hard and squeezed him tightly again, his one hand rubbing her back in soothing circles while second gently stroking her hair.

"After a while he took his hand from my mouth for a second and then I screamed as loud as I could. Someone fortunately heard that and knocked on the door, asking if everything was okay and saying something about calling cops. Gaston was frightened by that and he got off of me, running away through the window. I… I didn't tell anyone about this. The neighbor who knocked, I told him I just saw a rat… I tried to tell my father though, but he was so fond of Gaston and angry that I broke up with him, that he wouldn't listen… He even tried to convince me to ask for Gaston to forgive me so we could date again, threatened that he would throw me out if I wouldn't. So I threw myself out first and after a short talk with Ruby, I came here… to start from the beginning." She ended and took another deep breath, a few more tears escaping her.

So she told him her story. In a sense she was now bare before him, revealing to him her terrible past, something no one knew about. But she needed to. Needed to finally get rid of this weight on her heart and mind, needed to let someone to know about it, and needed someone to comfort her, to protect her… And Nick was the right person. She could trust him. And he deserved to know.

But he still didn't say a word, just held her tight and stroked her back.

She pulled back a little to look at him. "Nick, say something…"

Only now she noted that he had even more tears in eyes, struggling to not let them flow down. But in the moment she looked at him, he lost the battle.

They both were silently crying now, and she pressed against him again, burying fingers in his hair and holding him as close as she could.

They stayed like that, holding to each other and crying, for long minutes, before he gently disengaged himself from her, his palms cupping her swollen cheeks. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart… that… that should have never happened to you…" He murmured, trying to hold back his new forming tears. "I would never… _never… _do that to you" He managed to say before one tear escaped him and flowed down his cheek. She reached for it, wiping it with her thumb and smiling gently. "I know _you _wouldn't. And I shouldn't have reacted the way I did… But when you're hand… It just… It woke the memory… I'm sorry" She really felt sorry. They were doing really good so far, but escaping the past isn't apparently that easy as she had thought.

"Don't apologize sweetheart… You have nothing to be sorry about…" He kissed her forehead and pulled her back to him, resting his head on her shoulder and breathing deeply. Her head leaned over his heart, its beating soothing her.

She felt utterly safe in his arms, and knew that he wouldn't hurt her and wouldn't let anyone hurt her...

Her hands hugged him more firmly, almost taking away his breath.

She felt much better now, after saying aloud about what had happened back then. And for the first time since then, she felt that she could get rid of the fear the memory brought. She hadn't been dating because of that fear. Her big crush on Nick broke that, however. Now she didn't allow him to touch her, because of that fear. But with her confession, and his reassuring touch and patience, she was sure that she would be able to break that fear completely. They could work on that together. But not just yet, now she just wanted to stay in his firm, warm embrace...

**: : . . . : :**

After many long minutes, she gently pushed him off from her, taking his head in her palms and leaning forward to capture his lips in a tender kiss, salty from their earlier tears.

When they broke apart, their foreheads rested against each other in an affectionate manner.

"We will take it as slow as you need, Belle" He assured her, and smiled when she petted his hair. "I will adjust to your pace, I promise" He really meant it. He would have been more cautious already earlier if he had known about her past… That guy, Gaston, was really lucky that he didn't live here. If he did, he would have been a dead man in a matter of week.

But now his Belle was safe. No one would hurt her, ever. He won't allow it. And he wouldn't hurt her either. He would be more careful in the future, he promised himself.

Yes, he would be good for his sweet Belle… He would prove her that he deserves her, deserves her trust…

He smiled and his lips found hers once more in another tender, languid kiss.

She broke it after few minutes, resting her head on his chest, his arms swaying her again.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be lulled into slumber. She felt so tired… But she could sleep now.

Now he was here and she explained everything to him… And he understood.

And now, without this burden, she could really start from beginning.

They could.

Together.


	6. Monday and The Next Step

**Smut, smut, smut...**  
**You may feel warned ^^.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Rainy days definitely were not his favorite. Rainy days like this one. His leg ached like hell, a little less when he took several pain killers, but his mood stayed poor anyway. He wanted to just stay in the bed, safely buried under covers, some book in hand and… Well, usually it wouldn't be any _and _in this. Just a bed, book, and some coffee maybe. But now there was something else that his mind, his heart, craved.

Belle...

It was an incredible thing, how those few days with her had changed him, transformed him from a solitary man to a man pathetically seeking company and physical contact. With only Belle of course. He wouldn't let anyone else touch him, hug him or so, except for his son maybe. But it was so nice when Belle had touched him, her warm little hands and those full lips, all constantly coming into some contact with him.

She was obviously a very caring person, but what surprised him, was that he found himself being quite caring too, when it came to Belle. An odd think in his age, to a man of his reputation, to be so fond for someone with whom you started to date six days ago.

Six days… Almost a week. And it seemed to him like they were together for an eternality... Well, he couldn't actually tell if they were together. He should ask her probably… well, some day, maybe. Not now. It wasn't important now, what official state they were. _She_ was important to him, really important to him, and only that mattered.

Only if these were just a few dates.

And even if she didn't think about him as her significant other.

What he had now, it was already much more that he could have ever dreamed about. So no, he won't be worrying about it now, won't let his lack of self-esteem take over him. Especially now that he was sitting in his black Cadillac, in a front of the library, lost in these stupid thoughts, while his Belle was waiting for him inside.

Around hour earlier she called him, saying how she had missed him and asking if he would come to her place. It still amused him, how she could miss him after just a few hours of not seeing him… At that, his thoughts went back to a previous day. He was really shocked by her confession back then, at first the urge to kill the bastard almost overwhelming him, but then quickly being replaced by the urge, by the _need, _to protect his sweet Belle at all cost.

He held her in his arms then, lulling her to sleep, staying with her like that on the couch, not caring about the uncomfortable position. He didn't want to leave her alone, so he stayed, stroking her back and whispering soothing words into her ear, even when she was sleeping deeply. He still hoped it somehow had registered into her mind, dismissing all the demons and allowing her for a peaceful sleep.

At some point he fell asleep too, and his aching neck in the morning was absolutely worth it. What was meaningful, was Belle's smile when she woke up, tangled in his arms, a sweet kiss she planted on his lips before getting up, and her face full rested and without a trace of her earlier tears. She also wasn't so nervous this time at the fact of unintentionally sleeping at his house and it really pleased him.

Well, she won't be pleased if he would let her wait more. So he shut his thoughts closed, while getting out off the car and making his slow way to the door, the terribly cold air chilling his bones.

**: : . . . : :**

At the sound of doorbell she practically ran to the door, a huge smile plastered over her face. Since he dropped her at the library in the morning, she couldn't stop thinking about him and about the previous day. A strong thought appeared in her mind, causing her to make a decision and call Nick to come over to her place.

The feeling his touch left on her skin wasn't leaving her, and although she mostly felt a horrible fear yesterday, there was a pleasure before it too. A pleasure she really wanted to feel again. They were dating not even an entire week now, she was very well aware of that, but she truly wanted to bring their relationship on a next level, to feel his mouth elsewhere than her mouth and neck, and also to do to his body what she's been thinking about at the lake. The memory of his half naked, wet body then, and his half naked sleepy body yesterday, made her blush, and she had to compose herself before opening the door.

Well, she didn't quite succeed, a slightly red color still present on her face, as also the big smile illuminating it.

She opened the door and, not even giving Nick a chance to say a word, she threw herself at him, her hands spreading at his back, hugging him tightly, and her mouth taking his into a possessive kiss, purring internally as she tasted him.

When she backed away to take a breath, she noted his flushed cheeks and a shy smile spreading at his face. He looked so adorable… Not able to resist, she pulled him in for another kiss, less persistent this time, her hands ruffling his wet hair, causing her to giggle into his mouth when he made a grumbling sound at her action. Still giggling, she pulled away, patting his head for a mere joy of his face expression, something similar to a grumpy cat, although his lips twitched upwards a little, showing that in fact he didn't mind that much at all. Oh, what a sweet creature he was…

Still slightly laughing, she took a grip of his free hand, her fingers entwining with his, and she led him inside to the living room. When he settled himself on the couch, she poured them a glass of orange juice, her favorite one, and sank next to him, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapping around hers automatically.

**: : . . . : :**

They sat and drank in silence, but when their glasses emptied and Belle refilled them, and the silence still continuing, it had changed into an unpleasant one. He could sense how she was boiling inside from urge to ask about his leg, just as he wanted badly to ask how she felt after yesterday… but no one said anything.

Sitting in an uncomfortable silence, only sounds audible being them sipping the juice and the rain's drops pouring against the window, it quickly became awkward. It felt just wrong. They shouldn't be awkward, not after so much time spent together. Well, maybe not _that much, _but still, it wasn't their first date right now.

With one big sip he finished his drink, putting the glass aside, and looked at Belle sheepishly, his hand finding its way to her cheek, stroking it slightly, his mouth opening to say something, anything, to maybe ask about something...

But just when her eyes locked with his, all words escape him, his mind blank at all sudden. And it suddenly seemed for him as if the time stopped for a second, only the two of them, only the sound of rain outside, everything else erased from existence. An amazing thing…

Staying in the moment, he leaned forward, just at the same time she did, their lips meeting into a sweet, almost chaste kiss. They needed no words now; their touch, the feelings reflecting in it, it was saying everything. Her hand, gently caressing his bad leg, was all saying what she was afraid to put into words, the concern for him, her affection towards him. Just as his arms, holding her tight against him, ensuring her that he would keep her safe, that she needn't to worry.

They broke apart after some time, resting their foreheads against each other for a brief moment, before he backed away a little to look at her beautiful, flushed face, his fingers unconsciously brushing a stray curl behind her ear, a small smile painted on his lips, a similar one on her own.

Without a word she stood up, her hand reaching for his own, pulling him up after her and then leading him, as quickly he became aware, to her bedroom.

**: : . . . : :**

Standing there he was not able to utter any sound, although an obvious question was burning in his mind, a twinge of fear tightening his heart when she locked the door and taking his hand again, she led him to the bed, coaxing him to sit with her at the edge. She took off her shoes and asked him to do the same.

She started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, for a while seeming mesmerized by it, and making him shiver when her fingers brushed a sensitive piece of flesh there. Boldly she lowered her lips at the spot, his head titling to the side when her tongue ran through the skin, alternately with lips and gentle grazes of teeth. When the last happened, a muffled moan escaped him, a heat shooting through his body, hitting straight to his groin.

He could feel her grin against his skin, and she licked him once more before pulling away, a coy smile embellishing her face, accompanied by a lovely blush staining her cheeks, and her fingers still played with the ends of his hair.

Although still a little anxious, he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer, and captured her lips with his into a long, languid kiss. The longer they kissed, the more he felt aroused and embarrassed by it at the same time. Although their kiss was all innocent pecks at the beginning, the fact they were in her bedroom, sitting on her bed, made him, his imagination, create images of her body beneath his, writhing and crying with pleasure, and that in turn made him only more anxious.

His mind was quickly distracted however, his fear washing away, when the kiss became more urgent, her tongue boldly finding its way into his mouth, exploring every inch of it, her hands tugging at his hair, maybe only a little too forcefully, but he didn't mind that at all.

They kissed senselessly, until she lied back, pulling him with her, causing him to lost his balance and basically collapse on top of her, eliciting a gasp from her. He broke the kiss at once, pushing himself away from her, but her firm arms stopped him, forcing him to stay hovering over her and to brace a balance on his forearms. A new rush of fear shot through him, but he tried to keep a calm face, he even found courage to look her into eyes.

"I've been thinking all morning about this…" she started quietly, her cheeks reddening more, but her bravery not allowing her to break eye contact. "I don't want to have an unpleasant memory in my head anymore; I want to replace it with a new one, a pleasant one…" Her fingers reached for his cheek, gently stroking it, and a slight smile arose at her face. "And I don't want to wait anymore. I feel more confident now, after I've told you everything, and I've already been living in fear for over a year. I want to…" Her lips trembled a little, a blush increasing, and she swallowed hard, gathering courage for her next words. "I want to take another step... I want you Nick".

The silence dropped above them again, as his brain started to frantically processing what she had just said.

Could she really want that? Could he even do that? Wouldn't he accidently hurt her? And wasn't this too early, for her, for them? Was she sure what she was asking for…?

"Are you… Are you sure…?" he hated himself for his trembling voice and sweat forming on his forehead, but he could do nothing about it. And when he heard a quiet, although confident, _yes _from her, his arms almost gave up, threatening with collapsing on her again. A new wave of fear drenched him and his jaw fell open, his eyes wide and the layer of sweat on his forehead getting bigger.

He almost forgot to breathe. Actually no, he _forgot _to breathe. Only when she grabbed his shoulder and gently shook him, he came back to reality and let out a breath, his jaw shutting as it should be.

Belle eyed him warily, a reassuring smile stretching on her face, although her eyes were somehow sad. "It's okay if you don't want to…" He almost burst out laughing at that. How could he not want it? Of course he wanted it! He was just… a coward. Lame, old, and a coward. So the real question was, how could _she _want _him_? It was tempting to ask, but it would only upset her, he was sure, so he kept that in his head, instead leaning forward to place a small kiss on her cheek. "I do want to sweetheart, I just don't want to hurt you". It was true. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her.

She smiled at him, a big and bright smile, while her hand reached to his face, playing with strains of hair hanging there. "You would never hurt me, Nick. Please, I do want that".

Damn, and how could he deny her? Could he even? No, of course not. Not that actually he even wanted to. Well, he could do this, give her what she was asking for... He just had to be careful, that's all... Be mindful of every little signal from her, not letting himself to be distracted by his own need like it happened yesterday. He couldn't repeat that mistake at any cost.

One more time he kissed her cheek reverently, but then looked into her eyes with all the seriousness. "I will do whatever you wish, sweetheart, but if something is wrong, then you _have _to tell me and I will immediately stop, I promise".

"I know" She gave him a reassuring smile, although she herself wasn't quite calm, and she reached for him to put him into another kiss.

His hands started to idly play with the edge of her blouse, while he nibbled at her bottom lip and then licked it, her lips parting at that. He didn't deepen the kiss however, instead his mouth moving to her neck, bestowing it with open mouthed kisses and gentle sucking at the skin, followed by soothing laps of his tongue, and her head fell back, small noises of pleasure escaping her.

She felt him gently tugging at her blouse and she raised herself a little, allowing him to take off the material through her head.

She was only in her bra now and it made her anxious, memories coming back to her, as well as the Gaston's hurtful words about her body, especially considering her small bosom. Nick's mouth pressing against hers averted her concerns for a while, until his finger brushed the outsides of her breasts, moving to her back, deftly unclasping the bra. When it was open and ready to be slid off her arms, he broke the kiss, looking at her attentively, seeking her consent.

Although her mind was screaming, washing her body with the uneasiness, she nodded and let him to take the garment off of her, leaving her upper body bare before him.

She felt so very nervous and embarrassed, the sudden need to cover herself so big that it was almost overwhelming and the fear still haunting her mind. She knew it won't be easy, that the fear won't leave just like that, as if by the touch of magic wand, but she still hoped she would be able to do it, to defeat this apprehension and just enjoy with Nick's caress…

**: : . . . : :**

She said she wanted this, but her body wasn't ready. He could feel how it tensed now, could see how she tried to cover herself and how she was slightly shaking. If he was going to do it, if he was going to give her pleasure, she had to relax. Assuming that he would be able to give her this pleasure in the first place. He was never good at that… And the fact that that bastard calling himself her 'boyfriend' made her fragile and scared wasn't helping. What if he would hurt her instead of making her feel pleasure? What if… He shook his head. It was not a time for his self-doubting thoughts. He needed to focus on Belle, on banishing her fear, on replacing her bad memory with a good one.

Gently he coaxed her to lie on her stomach and placed a reassuring kiss on the back of her neck. Slowly his hands moved to her shoulders, kneading them carefully for a few moments, then still so very slowly sliding down her sides and coming back up.

After some time he could finally feel her body starting to relax, she even let out a content sigh. Yes, a good sign. Bending down he started to trail kisses in places where his hands were a seconds ago, gently sucking at her silky skin and then licking the place. The feeling of her bare flesh made him harden and he wanted to rub against her to get some friction, but stifled the urge. His needs were not important now, but Belle's were, he reminded himself, as he shifted his position so she wouldn't feel his bulge.

For a few more minutes he continued to massage and kiss her back, until her muscles were fully loose. Only then he rolled at his side, coaxing her to lie at her side too. When she did, her hands automatically went to cover herself, but he gently grabbed her wrists, preventing her from that. Before she could protest, he bent down and kissed her sweet lips tenderly, until the defiance her hands were giving ceased.

He released her wrists then, his hands moving up her arms to her face, gently stroking her cheeks. He could feel her fingers burring themselves in his hair, scratching at his scalp, as her mouth slid to his neck, placing an affectionate kiss there, and he felt himself getting even harder. He tried to shift, to pull back a little, but her hands were firmly holding him in place, so he finally gave up.

Their lips found each other in another, a sweet and lingering kiss, and it was then when her leg shifted and his erection suddenly was pressing against her thigh. For a second they both froze. He tried to back away again, but her hands were still not allowing him.

Their kiss broke and they eyes locked with each other.

"Could I… see you?"

"What?"

Was she really asking about that? Did she really want to _see _him? He wouldn't refuse her anything of course, but the thought made him nervous. He suddenly remembered his ex wife and her malicious comments about his body and his lack of abilities. She was always mocking him, laughed straight into his face even… Always saying how she was disappointed in him… Always making clear how his body, especially one part of it, was repulsing to her… And this was so many years ago… Now, when he was older, the impression must be only worse… Belle wasn't Milah of course, but the image of his body as ugly and repulsing was so deeply rooted in his head, that he couldn't imagine that Belle could have different feelings about it. Of course, she saw him shirtless at the lake and her reaction was… well, good… but that's not the same…

"Nick? Are you okay?" her concerned voice and delicate touch of her dainty fingers against his cheek, brought him back to the reality. She was looking at him with her big, blue eyes, so pure and honest, that he simply couldn't say 'no'. She trusted him. Couldn't he try to trust her? And maybe she wouldn't be repulsed after all…

With a small, nervous smile he nodded and rolled over, lying on his back.

She hovered over him, kissing him hotly at the mouth, and for a moment his doubts vanished. They quickly came back though, when her fingers started to unbutton his shirt and her lips moved to his neck. Her fingers were quite clever, although shaking slightly too, but she managed to dispose him of the shirt quickly, her mouth moving to his bare chest, kissing it just a little bit uncertainly.

He just lied there, hands pressed into the mattress, trying to not move and to be quiet. And to breathe. But when her tongue licked at his right nipple and then her teeth scratched at it slightly, he wasn't able to suppress a groan and a buck of his hips. He looked at her with a widened eyes, but only noted her mischievous smile, while she moved to the second nipple, licking and gently scratching it too. She seemed to be enjoying herself, so he lied back again and tried to concentrate at the feeling, not at the unpleasant thoughts about Milah, which were still trying to break into his mind.

Her lips moved lower, tongue ghosting over his belly, and he trembled. She didn't stop there, her hands finding his belt, and he tensed. He was painfully hard now and she had to see that. He swallowed hard, his heart racing from nervousness, when she unbuckled his belt, pulled down the zipper and tugged at his pants, trying to pull them down. Swallowing again, and squeezing the sheets harder, he raised his hips a little to help her with the task.

Together with trousers, she pulled down his boxers, exposing him completely at her view, and his heart started to beat so fast, that he was surprised that he didn't pass out.

When she didn't make a sound for a longer while, he risked a look down.

He saw her sitting next to him, gazing at his erected member with a curious look. She had to sense him staring, because she averted her gaze to look him in the eyes. Her hands were still covering her breasts, and he noted that her cheeks, as well as her neck, were a deep crimson now, and her smile trembled a little.

"I… um… I've never seen… a male's body…" she uttered, reddening even more at her awkward wording, if that was even possible, and shifting slightly.

He tried to smile reassuringly, although in fact he himself needed reassurance right now. "So… What do you think?" his voice was thick, making him almost incomprehensible, and he was angry at himself for asking her a stupid question as if he was asking what she thought of the new flat screen in his living room. But her opinion, an honest opinion, was really important for him.

She shifted her gaze at his member again, looking at it for a second with an intent look, unintentionally making him feel even more embarrassed.

"It's… big" she finally said, sounding somehow pensive, and he couldn't help but chuckle at that. He certainly never thought about himself as a big man, but on the other hand, Belle had no comparison. But well, he won't be arguing with her about that, and besides, her words had nicely tickled his ego…

His chuckle suddenly changed into a gasp, making him almost cough, when he felt her fingers at him. Startled he looked down again, seeing how Belle with an almost childish interest was carefully sliding her fingertips down and up his length, giggling when it twitched under her touch. She looked at him then, her eyes shining from her smile. "Is it always doing that?" His mouth opened to respond, but no sound came. She didn't wait for an answer however, and looked back at his member, taking it now fully in her hand.

And he was convinced he was going to die.

He could do nothing more than just collapse back against the pillows with closed eyes, his hands grasping the sheets with all the force, hips pressing into mattress to not pump into her hand, and his cock throbbing terribly, being as hard as it has ever been before.

She was stroking him hesitantly at first, her touch slight and gentle, but oh how very pleasurable, when he suddenly felt her thumb at his head, spreading a pre-cum around it, and then tentatively she strengthen her grip, her pace fastening, and he couldn't stop but bucking his hips, pumping into her hand, low groans coming from his throat.

The feeling was so incredible, the fact that he hadn't been touched for many, many years and that he was now by his sweet Belle, only adding to that.

Soon enough, much too soon, his body started to tremble, his hips pumping into her hand vigorously and a wave of heat shot through him suddenly, as he spilled himself into her palm, her name loud on his mouth. His body collapsed against the pillows again, all his limbs limp now, and her hand continued to slowly stroke him, until he stopped to shake.

He didn't feel so good since… well, in fact he had never felt so good, neither Milah nor Cora were interested in his needs. And now he felt like he was in heaven…

Vaguely he registered that Belle's body pressed against him, taking a tight hold of him, her lips moving against his throat, and he kissed her at the forehead, only place he could reach right now without moving.

Retrieving a feeling in arms, he encircled her with them, hugging her with all the fondness, all the love, he felt. Slowly, his breath slowed down, as also his senses came back to him, and he only now became aware that in the position they were now, he could feel her sweet wetness, her thin panties not a good cover from it. He so much wanted to touch her there right in this moment, that he had to hugged her more so to ceased the urge. They had time for that, and he wouldn't risk startling her in any case.

His one hand moved from her back to her chin, lifting it up so he could kiss her, his tongue pushing into her mouth, entwining with hers, gently rubbing against it. Carefully he rolled them, so that he was above her once more and his mouth left hers, only to find their way down her neck, staying there for a while.

Moving lower, he placed a tentative kiss on the outside of her breast, and when she did not move to stop him, his mouth trailed its way to the centre, finally closing around her already taut nipple. He licked and kissed and scratched, his hand in meanwhile kneading her second breast, fingers pinching the nipple gently, and his caress lasted like that until she started to writhe and her quiet moans became louder. His mouth slid down then, stopping at her abdomen, sucking gently at the sensitive skin there for a moment, before his hands reached for her skirt, carefully sliding it down.

When the garment landed at the floor, his mouth immediately came back to her upper body, trailing wet kisses down her throat, through the hollow between her breasts and heading to the stomach, his hands gently wandering along her sides, a small moans still eliciting from her.

He slightly nibbled at her belly and then pulled back a little, looking at her small blue cotton panties and her legs firmly closed. Under his gaze, her body became stiff again, her moans ceasing and eyes regarding him warily.

She trusted him, she truly did, but her protesting subconsciousness was just too strong.

Nick didn't press. He sent her a reassuring smile, as he moved to the legs of bed, his hand grabbing her ankle gently and kissing it, bestowing it with kisses all the way up to her knee and then doing the same with a second leg. But when then he reached the knee, he didn't stop there, making his way to the outside of her thigh, sucking gently and licking. Carefully he placed his hands on her both thighs, trying to spread her legs, but she didn't let him.

With his hands staying at place, not making any further movement, he looked at her, her wary eyes still observing his every move, and with a smile he placed an open-mouthed kiss at her belly.

"Will you open your legs, sweetheart? I won't hurt you, I promise…" he said as gently and softly as he could, and waited for her decision. It was up to her if this would go any further or not, despite how desperately he wanted to feel her wetness under his fingers, the decision being only hers.

**: : . . . : :**

She knew he wouldn't hurt her and really she wanted him to touch her, she _needed _him to touch her. Yet, the paralyzing feeling wasn't leaving her, terrifying memories still clear in her mind, still clear for her body.

She looked him in the eyes, those beautiful brown irises, so wary and uncertain now. Her look had to be similar, she thought vaguely. But what else she noted in Nick's eyes, was huge affection, a sensitiveness she knew no one else would have chance to receive from him, something that was only meant for her. She was as vulnerable right now as he was, both with their own fears and doubts. But he allowed her touch, despite how very nervous about it he was, and she couldn't deny him now. Didn't _want _to deny him, didn't want to stop now. And she knew he would be gentle with her, that compared to selfish Gaston, for Nick the only thing that mattered was her, her feelings and needs.

He wouldn't hurt her… and she had to trust him.

She already trusted him, her mind scolded.

**: : . . . : :**

After a moment she slowly nodded and slightly separated her legs, allowing him to spread them wider. He thanked her by kissing her belly once more, and very carefully he took off her panties, feeling her body slightly trembling and hearing her sharp intakes of breath. He couldn't resist however of a small peek at her womanhood, the sight taking his breath away.

The urge to touch her right away was very big, but he stifled it, instead lying at his side even to her and taking her lips in a tender kiss, his thumb stroking her cheek gently. When she made a content sound, he slowly placed his second hand on her thigh, sliding it tentatively up, as he ultimately reached her private area and, finally, gently pressed his palm against her curls.

Her body stiffened again at the contact, legs closing automatically, trapping his hand between. He made no move, his mouth still tenderly kissing hers, until he finally felt her body began to relax and legs opening again.

He broke the kiss to looked deeply into her amazingly blue eyes, constantly astounding him. Could anyone have more beautiful eyes than his Belle? He smiled to himself. Belle was a pure perfection to him, even if she didn't believe how magnificent she was…

She smiled at him shyly and he bent down to capture her lips once more, sucking at her bottom lip for a moment, before moving to her neck, his hand placed at her sex finally starting to move.

When his long fingers gently spread her wet folds, her hips bucked up on their own and a whimper escaped her mouth. She still felt slightly anxious, but his patience and gentleness were calming her a bit, as was the pleasurable warmth she felt.

An unknown wave of pleasure shot through her when his finger slightly touched a bundle of nerves, and all her thoughts disappeared into nothingness, her head completely blank, only amazing sensations reaching her.

His fingers played with her opening, thumb stroking her clit, his mouth leaving open kisses on her neck and collarbones, and when he slid one finger inside her, then added another one, the speed and pressure of his thumb increasing, and the fingers inside her curving in a way that they were stroking against some very sensitive place, the pleasure became just unbearable.

Her stomach clenched, an unknown feeling raising inside her, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, and she heard his hoarse voice whispering into her ear "Let go sweetheart". And she let go.

Tightness in her stomach released, as the waves of overwhelming pleasure shot through her, causing her eyes slam shut and hips bucking up and down into uncontrolled spasms.

It was a feeling she had never felt before, a feeling of a pure ecstasy…

He continued to stroke her gently, until she came down from her high, only then withdrawing his hand and taking her limp body into tight embrace, whispering into her ear how beautiful and amazing she was, how grateful he was that she allowed him to touch her, how he would never cause her any pain, how always he would cherish her. And she knew that all that was the truth.

**: : . . . : :**

They laid in each other arms, her hand draped loosely around his stomach, making idle circles on it, and her head buried into his chest, listening his slow heartbeat, his chest raising and falling in a steady rhythm, a little snoring noises coming to her ears, all indicating that he fell asleep.

She smiled to herself and placed an affectionate kiss over his heart, snuggling to him even more. She felt completely at peace now, being in his embrace, his arms encircling her protectively, their legs entwined with each other. The feeling of his lips on her, his fingers, his naked skin, was still very vivid and it erased the fear, replacing it with a need to experience this again, to even experience _more_.

Warmth spread across her insides when he made a little grunting sound, shifting slightly so that they were yet closer now, a warm body against a warm body.

And a single tear escaped her.

It was absolutely perfect. _This _felt absolutely perfect. Being close to him, intimate even, and laying in his arms, both of them completely naked, but no shame when they were nestling against each other. And she would wake up like that tomorrow, still cuddled to him, still being in his warm embrace, and the thought made her smile even more.

She wanted to be like that every day; to not sleep alone anymore, but with him, with her Nick, hidden in his arms, which, she was sure, would always protect her and never hurt her.

Her eyes, suddenly heavy, closed on their own, her mind peacefully drifting into deep slumber, her body comfortable beside a body of her beloved man.

Yes. It was simply perfect…


	7. Tuesday and Snuggling In Bed

**Sorry that you had to wait so long, but finally there it is :)**

**_Warning:_ A shameless smut is here, even more graphic than in previous chapter I think.**

**But I hope you like it nonetheless. :))**

**#####**

The dream melted away, her mind awoke at the sudden realization of the heaviness on her body, and the sound of someone's breathing reaching her ears and a foreign scent haunting her nostrils. For a moment she wanted to scream, her eyes instantly shooting open, only to see Nick's naked body snuggled next to hers, the bedcovers thrown somewhere to the side. Her racing heart calmed down immediately, pleasant memories of the previous day darting back to her mind and a small smile graced her face.

She shifted slightly, looking down at Nick, his head pillowed just under her breasts, hot breath tickling her delicate skin, his one arm draped loosely over her waist and their feet entwined together. He looked so serene, and the early morning sunlight peeking through the curtains made his smooth bare skin twinkle beautifully, and oh it was just irresistible.

She ran her fingertips along his spine, just the lightest of touches, and observed with a lazy smile as a shiver ran through his body. She repeated the motion through his entire back, goosebumps appearing where her fingers glided. When she traced his neck, his grip tightened and a strangled grunt elicited from his throat, as he snuggled to her even closer. Her hand buried into his ruffled hair, disheveling them only more, when she played with the soft strands, combing through them, enfolding around her fingers, creating little curls there.

Her stomach fluttered, a twinge of pleasure hitting right to her core, when he shifted his hips slightly and she could suddenly feel his hard length pressing against her thigh. The feeling of his soft hot flesh against her leg awaked the wanting in her and craving for the pleasure from the day earlier, the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. The remains of sleep left her completely, replaced by the need.

Fortunately, Nick seemed to be waking. His body stirred, a muffled yawn coming from his lips, as he rubbed his stubbled cheek against her skin, sending a shudder through her. Slowly his head yanked up, and their eyes locked with each other, a small and uncertain smile on his face as the realization of their position dawned at him.

She took his head in her hands, kissing his nose sweetly and muttering "Good morning".

He grinned, bending down and nuzzling her neck, his own greetings only a whisper on his lips, muffled slightly by a quiet yawn, his mind apparently still being fuzzy with sleep, although his body distinctly wasn't.

She ran her hands through his back, nails scratching so very slightly to have him shivering, and she felt him smirking against her neck, just before he pressed his mouth there, gently nipping and sucking the sensitive skin.

His hips bucked forward when a quiet moan escaped her lips, his strained member rubbing against her leg, but then inadvertently it nudged against her wet curls and she squirmed and gasped as the sudden jolt of pleasure shot straight to her groin. Nick was truly waking a monster in her, the shyness and fear from just a day earlier replaced by pure desire, and it was a wonderful feeling and oh how she needed more of it, more friction… and so she started to shamelessly grind against him looking for some.

His hands immediately gripped her hips, keeping them in place, and he chuckled when she whined and tugged at his hair. His lips returned to her neck, his tongue darting out to lick at her pulse point and traced its way up through her jaw and to her lips, gently nibbling at her bottom lip.

He then pulled away a little, her hands tightly twined around his neck, not allowing him to pull away an inch more. He looked deeply into her eyes, her own darker than normally, regarding him with affection and desire, or at least he thought so. It was difficult for him to believe that Belle could look at him in that way, and the part of his mind, the broken part, tried to justify this as a result of her awakening and maybe some hot dream she had and which still didn't quite leave her mind. The other part of his, however, wanted to believe that this look was genuine and really meant for him, no matter how undeserving for that he was.

Now however, a new thing showed in her eyes, a worry, and she bit her lower lip in that terribly adorable way of hers, making his cock twitched and made him almost groan, and a sudden thought appeared in his mind, a new idea, something he would really want to try with her, although he lacked experience with it, and he only hoped that Belle would find his proposal interesting and agreeable, instead of repulsing.

A question painted on her face, but before she could speak it, he leaned down, his lips at her ear, his hot breath hitting it when he whispered. "I want to try a new thing sweetheart… But only if you agree, of course" He felt her tremble when he nibbled at her earlobe, and she gasped slightly, but then her hands tugged at his hair, pulling his head up until they could look each other in the eyes again.

"What do you want to try?" she asked quietly, blushing sweetly, her palms absently combing through his hair, making it difficult for him to gather his thoughts.

"Would you let me to… um… use my mouth? Down there?" he asked so quietly that she barely heard him, but when the words reached her, she hesitated. His mouth felt amazing on the rest of her body, but _there_…? The idea was kinda strange for her, but if she wouldn't like it, she could just tell him and he would stop, she knew it. Besides, nothing bad in trying new things anyway, right? And she really needed his touch right now or she would go mad.

Slowly she nodded and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, his tense body relaxing. Bending down he pressed his lips against hers for a brief and sweet kiss, his forehead resting against hers when he pulled back. "Tell me if you don't like something and I will stop" he murmured, his breath tickling her nose, and she smiled, her arms squeezing him tightly for a second before loosening.

"I will tell you, but please, just touch me already" she pleaded, her face all red at her bold words, and he grinned and kissed her forehead, then her nose and lips next, while his hands left her hips and gently cupped her soft breasts, his fingers brushing against her nipples until they grew hard, and she was already breathing heavily.

His mouth replaced hands, and when his lips latched around her taut nipple, sucking, swirling and licking at it, before shifting sides and doing the same with the second one, she was all wet and writhing, and panting under him.

He moved his hands down her body, one arm stilling her hips again, while the second slid through her slickness, fingers teasing her cleft, and a soft whimper escaped her mouth, followed by a louder moan when he finally touched this little swollen bundle of nerves.

She was vaguely aware of his lips leaving her breasts and moving down her stomach, until his hands grasped her thighs, spreading them wider, his breath suddenly hitting her sensitive area. He stopped then and she looked at him, seeing a question in his eyes, a silent plead for her consent, even despite that she already granted it.

He was truly a considerate man, making sure she really wanted this, not wanting to do something she could feel uncomfortable with. It was so truly sweet of him, that lovely side only she was permitted to see, and her heart swell for it. For a second the image of Gaston darted into her mind, the absolute opposite of careful and gentle Nick, but she threw it away. She had now, before her eyes, her Nick; a man who was making her feel like she was something special, even despite the short time they actually knew each other. She felt totally safe with him and although she still felt a little embarrassed lying all bare before him, wet and lustful, it didn't matter. He cherished her, and not only now, but always when they were together; his every touch, every look he sent her, all showing how much he cared. Could she even dream about something more, something greater than this fantastic feeling of being important and cared of, as if she really mattered?

She smiled at him coyly, her heart growing and racing not only from her excitement, but from some deep emotion, she had no mind right now to call it what it was, as she spread her legs wider for him as an encouragement.

Being propped up on the pillows she watched as his face disappeared between her thighs and at the sudden and unfamiliar sensation of his tongue at her folds she squeaked. It was a weird feeling, to have his wet tongue there, but with every next lap of it, the sensation became a true pleasure, one completely fogging her mind, and her head fell back on the pillows, her eyes shutting.

When suddenly his tongue swirled around her clit, her hips shot upwards unconsciously, her back arching, and hands digging painfully into his skull. The multiple jolts of pleasure ran through her, and she couldn't hold back her whimpers and loud moans anymore.

His grip on her hips tightened, while two fingers of his second hand slid into her tight opening, his tongue lapping at her sensitive nub. Not able to move her hips, she tightened the grasp on his hair, pulling him even closer to her than he already was, her one leg lacing around his shoulders, holding him firmly in place.

She was so very close the edge, the pressure building inside her almost unbearable, and she only needed a little more. Whirling under him, as much as his grip allowed, she managed to breathe a weak 'Please', hoping that he wouldn't be teasing her. It was not his plan fortunately, as his mouth closed around her mound, sucking at it, and fingers being inside her curled in this wonderful way, hitting just the right spot. She was almost, almost there…

His teeth scraped at her bud and she was suddenly crying out, shouting something that could have been his name, and he felt her body spasm, the inner walls closing around his fingers, her back arching into a bow, while she rocked his hand and mouth through her climax, and oh, the feeling of her breaking apart for him, and because of him, couldn't be more wonderful…

When she collapsed back against the pillows, panting hard, he settled for drinking her juices, her spicy scent mixed with the musky flavor making his cock harden more, though he thought this impossible, and suddenly very aware of his needs and desperately needing some friction he reached one hand down to touch himself, to give himself at least a little relief, while he drank her sweet moisture.

He merely managed few small strokes before he felt himself being pushed back and he landed on his back, Belle suddenly straddling his thighs, and his strained cock pressed against her stomach when she bent down to kiss him on the lips, her eager tongue plundering his mouth.

As she could taste herself on his tongue, she moaned, the sensation of tasting her own juices odd but surprisingly not unpleasant. She kissed him deeply, her tongue swirling around his, and she bit his bottom lip before pulling back, her palms coming up to stroke his cheeks, while his were lazily roaming along her back.

He looked deep into her eyes, a coy smile at his lips. "How was that, sweetheart?" He felt a little stupid for asking, he made her climaxing after all, so it had to be good for her, right? But he had to make sure anyway.

She pressed a sweet kiss on his cheek and nuzzled his neck. "I have no words to describe how wonderful it was, Nick", she murmured into his ear, and relieved, he kissed her temple.

He usually felt really insecure in bed, a merit of his ex-wife, but for Belle he tried very hard to be good and it seemed that he was actually able to satisfy her, with both; hands and mouth, and maybe soon with all of him, and he never felt so good and confident as he did now, his heart and very soul growing from pride.

He sighed, wanting to kiss her temple again, but she titled her head in that moment, looking at him closely, a sheepish expression painting on her lovely features.

The question was on her mouth, but sudden embarrassment burned her face, tying her tongue into a tight knot.

"What is it sweetheart?" he inquired with sultry voice, although with a note of concern. She swallowed, before smiling nervously, her lips slightly trembling. His eyes were focused on her face, his body staying absolutely still, although it had to be killing him, while he waited for her unspoken words.

Finally she gathered the courage and blurted out in one breath. "Could I do the same to you?"

For a moment he was confused, her quiet and hasty words needing time to register in his mind, but when they did, his eyes widened, his jaw hanging open and breath hitching in his throat. His thoughts started to scurry, his heart accompanying, and he tried to calm down and think this through.

If she really wanted this, there was nothing bad in agreeing, right? Belle was inexperienced and eager to explore and learn, so of course she wanted to try that too... Maybe she wanted to simply give him pleasure, make him feel as good as she felt?, a small part of him shyly suggested.

But then he suddenly remembered doing this once with his wife; the loathing look on her face after she had first tasted him and her immediate retreat to the bathroom, leaving him unfinished and humiliated…

He mentally shook, trying to put unpleasant memories aside and focus at the beauty before him. Belle wasn't Milah, he reminded himself, and even if she wouldn't like the feeling of his thickness in her mouth, she wouldn't make his heart and soul feel wounded, as his ex-wife did so many times...

Yes, Belle surely wouldn't humiliate him, he reassured himself.

Eventually he nodded and she beamed, kissing his mouth once more, and he couldn't suppress his own smile at her joy. She played with his bottom lip for a while, her fingers bravely sliding to his nipples and twisting them, until he was moaning into her mouth, his hips thrusting and grinding desperately, before he could even think about it and stop.

She smirked and slid her head down, licking one nipple on her way down, kissing and sucking at the skin on his flat belly, muscles there trembling slightly, and she slid her mouth still further, until she reached his straining erection and stopped there for a moment, backing away her head a little so to look at his pulsing member.

She always thought that this part of a man's body could be nothing more than quite repulsive, whether to look at or to touch, but not with Nick. The sight of his hard length made her proud, proud that _she_ was the person who could bring him to that state, that when he was not interested in any other woman, he was interested in _her_, and he found her attractive. And he was no less attractive too; his lithe form being actually really pleasant under her fingers or mouth, in every place, and she felt like she could explore him the entire day and she still wouldn't tire of it.

Gently she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, smiling when it twitched, and she lowered her head, experimentally licking the soft tip, wincing slightly at the bitter taste of his pre cum. She heard him hissing, while his hand delved into her hair, but not pushing, only laying there, caressing her scalp gently.

She returned her attention to his cock, this time taking the tip fully into her mouth, sucking carefully, the liquid not unpleasant anymore, and her tongue darted out to swirl around the soft head, while her hand stroked his shaft up and down slowly.

The sounds he was making, soft gasps and little moans, encouraged her and with just a little hesitation she took him a little deeper, tongue pressing to the underside of his shaft, as she started to move her head up and down his length, and his noises grew louder and more guttural, little shakes heaving his body.

Very tentatively she moved her free hand to his balls, gently stroking them, her second hand still grasping the hilt and her mouth clasping a little tighter around him, and if his now loud and deep throaty groans and grunts were any indication, then he really liked what she was doing.

His breath sped up suddenly, his body shaking more and his thrusts more desperate, although still careful to not make her gag, and she could tell he was close. She wasn't sure if she should finish him like that, by her mouth, the idea of his seed in her mouth not very appealing for her, although not so repulsing that she wouldn't try if he asked. But he didn't, instead tugging gently at her hair, until her mouth left his length with a popping sound, and he pulled her to him into a deep, thought a little clumsy, kiss.

Their tongues swirled together, her one hand still stroking his cock, speeding up when his movements became yet faster, and soon his body went all rigid, their kiss breaking when, growling and shouting her name, he spurted himself out into her palm and his abdomen.

His head slumped back against the pillows, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted, as he tried to catch his breath, white bliss overflowing his mind.

Belle kissed his scratchy cheek, brushing aside a dark band which fell over his eye, before taking few tissues from her nightstand and cleaning them both from the result of his pleasure.

When the tissues landed in the dustbin staying in the corner, she came back to bed, curling next to Nick, who was still breathing heavy with his eyes still closed. She snuggled to him closer, her head resting comfortably against the headboard, while her hand drew idle patterns on his stomach, and his arms instinctively wrapped around her to hold her close.

She tilted her head to look at him, the position of her head a little higher than his own allowing her a good view. He was beautiful to her, not that only handsome, but utterly beautiful; inside and out. His face was now incredibly relaxed, depriving him of years, and this sweet contented little smile illuminating his features made her heart flutter.

She felt so good in his arms, and so content, that she could stay like this forever. Just lying in his strong warm arms, staring at his handsome face, breathing in his wonderful smell, and all the rest of the world didn't matter anymore.

**: : . . . : : **

When his breath had finally evened, he started to trail open mouthed kisses along her throat and jaw, ending at her lips, just brushing them, before he leaned to her ear, his breath hot at her skin when he murmured "You are absolutely astounding, darling" and nibbled at her earlobe, making her gasp and sink more into his arms.

He pulled back, his lips curling into something between cockiness and fondness, while he sat with his back against the headboard, pulling her with him, so that she settled between his legs, and snuggled into his chest comfortably, her head settling pleasantly just under his chin, her hands at his shoulders, and he winded his arms around her, rubbing her back tenderly.

"So, what are we going to do now?" he asked after a while, kissing her forehead, and she raised her head to look at him, nudging his chin with her nose. "I think I am content with lying in bed for now…" She smiled when he chuckled and he kissed her forehead again, before she hid her head in the crook of his neck.

They sat in silence for a moment, only their breathing audible, before a sudden recalling thought appeared in her mind. Today was Tuesday, June seventeenth, and that meant that tomorrow was her birthday… She always spent this day with her father, a small celebration, a day only for the two of them, but well, not any more. She should be sad at the thought, but she actually wasn't, the grudge and anger at her father bigger than sentimental thoughts, and a gloomy laugh darted through her throat before she could stop it.

Nick looked at her puzzled, a slight crease between his brows, and she sighed deeply, finally suppressing her stupid laugh. "I just… realized something now" she looked him in the eyes, an anxious look present there, as if he thought that this evidently dreary realization could consider his person.

She kissed his Adam's apple, before nuzzling into his shoulder again. "I just remembered what day is tomorrow. My birthday. And I realized that this is going to be my first birthday spent without my father…" she sighed deeply again, and then looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have such thoughts after… our activities… I don't know why this popped up in my mind right now…"

He hushed her with his lips on hers, and when he backed away from her and leaned back against the headboard, he looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite read, something between relief and worry. "Why haven't you told me earlier? About your birthday".

She scowled, more at herself than him. She was so engrossed in her dates with Nick, that she had completely forgotten about her birthday. Usually it was one of her favorite days of the year, and now she had almost missed it, because this man was fully occupying her mind. Not that it was a bad thing, of course.

She smiled at him, and kissed his mouth, not being able to suppress the urge to do so. "I just forgot to mention, sorry" she murmured between kisses, and almost whined when he gently pushed her away. "What do you want then? Just tell me, and you will have it" he said with such a determination in his voice and on his face, that she almost giggled.

Her hands tangled in his incredible hair, combing through it, and she brushed her nose against his affectionately. "I don't need anything, Nick. Just… your company will be enough…" She nuzzled into him again, her hands playing with a soft strands at the nape of his neck, nails scraping at his scruff, and he made a sound, something between a growl and purr.

He hugged her tighter, kissing the tip of her head, and sighing heavily. "Just tell me Belle, don't be ashamed to ask for something… What would you want, hm? Jewelry? Beautiful dress? Or maybe a car? Please, tell me and you will have it, sweetheart" he pleaded.

She almost choked when he mentioned a car.

She would never even thought about such an expensive gift, not to mention to actually _ask _for it, and he said that in such a serious manner, as if this was an absolutely normal thing to buy someone... And why did he insist at it and couldn't just believe that all what she wanted and needed was just and only his presence?

An answer appeared in her head, just when the question formed. His ex-wife. He didn't mention anything about her, but what he did say, how she had forbade him to seeing their son, didn't create a positive image of her. Belle was also pretty sure that his insecurities and his self-doubting when it came to intimacy and his body, that it was all caused by this Milah. Wouldn't be a surprise then, if she actually demanded from him costly presents while their marriage still lasted. Well, she will have to talk with Nick about this… this woman… someday, and make sure he would see a difference, but now it was not the time.

She left the comfortable curve between his neck and shoulder, and pulled back so to have his face before hers, and softly she cradled it in her hands. "I really don't want any presents, Nick, especially not ones costing so much. All I want is to spend a nice day with you".

There was a protest at his mouth, but she silenced it with a kiss. "Just… Please, Nick…" She begged, her sweet tongue tracing the curve of his lips, and he finally sighed relenting. "Okay, if this is what you really want…" he sighed into her mouth again, before withdrawing.

She focused her gaze at his eyes, looking in them deeper than ever before, and for a second she lost herself in them. "Yes, yes it is" she finally breathed, when she remembered how to speak, but still couldn't break away from those brown pools. From so close she could see in them small golden dots and a few almost black specks, and oh, it was as if his eyes could absorb her very soul.

His cheeks grew red under her scrutiny and finally he averted his gaze, glancing at his feet, a sudden chilliness shuddering their bodies. He leaned forward, reaching for a discarded blanket, and pulled it on them, making sure Belle's body was snugly covered and warm.

She rested her head against his chest, her hands wrapped around his waist and her eyelids suddenly very heavy as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

His arms held her tightly against him, hands spreading at her back to touch as much of her velvety skin as possible, and he leaned his head on the top of hers, breathing in her flowery scent, and wondering about what she said.

He was used to buying expensive gifts for a woman, his ex-wife always demanding ones and expressing her displeasure when he didn't spend enough money for it. Not only once almost all his month's salary went on gifts for her, and, as he didn't make at the time as much money as he did now, she was never content.

The thought that Belle would want an expensive present was a normal thought then, but now, after deeper consideration, it indeed didn't seem like her. Belle was so very different from Milah on so many levels, that he constantly had to be correcting his way of thinking.

Belle didn't want his money, didn't care about it, she actually cared about his company, abut his very person. That was one of the things he so much valued in her.

But, even without an expensive gift, she still could, and should have a wonderful birthday. A memorable one. Especially since it's going to be her first birthday spent without her family, as she had mentioned, so he has to make sure that she would be happy.

Plans started to rush through his mind and he knew what he would do. A nice and romantic surprise for her, yes. He would have to go do some shopping and make arrangements, but this could wait. Hm, he had to open his shop also, but that could wait too. He had his beauty in his arms now and didn't want to leave just yet. There was still time until tomorrow after all, and as for now, they could just lie in bed, snuggled into each other, sleep a little while longer, and even his rumbling stomach wasn't an enough reason to detach him from Belle's warm embrace.

He buried his head in her soft chestnut curls, her scent and warmth intoxicating him and slowly he started to doze off, joining her in light slumber.


	8. Wednesday and A Birthday

**Sorry it took me so long, but there it finally is :))**

**A little A/N; this chapter doesn't content a graphic smut, although there is smut here ;)**

**Ah, also, I've changed the story title as you can see, and personally, I like this one much more than 'Dating'. :)**

**Hm, so yes... enjoy the reading. I hope you like this one :)**

**#####**

Since the morning she couldn't suppress the feeling of a nervous excitement, twisting her stomach and making her heart beat rapidly. She knew that Nick planned to prepare something, but she had no clue what it was. And she hated to not know things. He wouldn't say anything yesterday, slipping away from her apartment after they ate breakfast in bed and cuddled a little more. She called him first thing this morning, but he cleverly avoided her question. She couldn't even get out from him if they were going somewhere or staying in his house, and many questions started to buzz in her head. Did he plan dinner? Maybe wanted to take her to the theater? Or to the park? Or they would just stay at his place? There were so many possibilities, and with Nick she never could be sure.

The thoughts were tormenting her, anticipation eating her alive from inside, until came time for lunch and Ruby lunged into the library, tearing her away from the ideas floating through her mind, as Ruby squealed and pulled Belle into hug so tight, that she lost the air in her lungs.

Of course Ruby didn't forget about her friend's birthday, bringing a small cupcake from Granny's and a gift; a pair of beautiful earrings. They were from cheep silver, for what Belle was grateful, and they were really lovely. She put them on, their design creating a nice match with her dress.

Ruby stayed there for few hours, not really caring about her job when her friend had a birthday. But frankly, Belle knew the real reason from beginning, and it was not celebrating her birthday. Not entirely at least. She neglected her friend for a few days now, not giving her new updates about her relationship with Nick, and now she felt like she was at confession.

She didn't plan to tell Ruby everything, but of course her persistent friend broke through the wall and Belle blurted everything. To her surprise, Ruby didn't try to scold her for moving so fast, most contrary actually; she basically beamed from excitement wanting to know everything. And that meant utterly _everything. _At least Belle found some inner strength to not tell Ruby all the details; she was pretty sure that Nick wouldn't be amused if she would reveal all his secrets, especially to one of the most gossiping persons in town.

But eventually the visit ended, as Ruby had to go back. She bid Belle goodbye, wishing all good with Nick and making some improper allusions about what he could have planned, which made Belle blush.

It's been an hour now, since Ruby left, and Belle was all alone again, fidgeting with her hands, staring constantly at the phone, the book she tried to read laying forgotten somewhere beside the desk, and the thoughts darting back to her head, creating multiple nice scenarios.

When suddenly the door opened, she almost jumped, not realizing how much her musings had absorbed her. Her heart started to race fast when Nick came in. His face radiated with a bright smile as he approached closer to her, bowing in an courteous manner, as he produced a bouquet of beautiful red roses from behind his back.

"For my lovely lady" He titled his head up, looking at her from under lashes, smiling coyly as he waited for her to accept his offering.

She took the flowers from his hand with a small curtsey and he straightened, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a loving kiss at her cheek. His one hand reached for her palm, their fingers entwining together, and he took a small step back looking her up and down, making her blush.

"Ah, my beautiful princess…" he cooed, focusing his eyes at her face eventually and pulling her to him in a proper kiss. Mindful of the bouquet, she carefully wrapped her hands around his neck, holding him close, while reveling in his mouth gently sucking at her lower lip. Finally with a sigh she pulled back, squeezing his shoulder briefly, before stepping aside and heading to the back room. "Wait a second, okay?" She said, bright smile at her face, before she disappeared in the back.

Seconds later she was back, with a maroon vase in hand, which she placed at the desk and put the bouquet inside it. For a moment she bent down, breathing in the strong scent of red petals, the smell tickling her nostrils.

Finally she came back to Nick, who stood in the exactly the same place she left him, hands folded at the handle of his cane, his eyes soft and lips curved a little into this adorable, bashful smile.

She stopped before him, placing her hands at his shoulders and slipping them just under his black striped jacket, her fingers brushing against his silk velvet tie, material cool and smooth under her palm, and gliding down to his dark waistcoat, until they dwelled at the waist, wrapping around it. Her eyes were following the path of her hands, and now she raised them up, surveying his face, his hair noticeably combed differently than usual, being slicked back and, with no strands hovering over his face, it revealed the full shape of his handsome features, much to her delight.

He looked really elegant tonight, not only his clothes impeccable and jaw thoroughly shaved, but he even smelled somehow better. Not that he ever smelled bad, just it seemed that he put even more effort to his attire today than he usually did. And she could tell that he was a very meticulous man in principle…

And if he paid so much attention simply to his appearance, what will the rest of the evening look like? Oh, she simply couldn't wait...

Feeling uneasy under her rather intent staring, he shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat nervously, putting her out from the reverie. She smiled gently, reaching her hand for his free one, lacing their fingers together. "So… where are we going? Should I maybe change?" She picked up a neutral dress today; knee-length in a creamy hue and botanical print throughout, making her look really lovely and innocent, as Ruby pointed, but the velvet chiffon belt was adding a note of elegancy to it, making it good both for a casual visit as also for a little more formal appear. Still, she was dying from not knowing what he had in plans. Shame he always wear suits. If he didn't, this could have be some clue…

"Not telling, I'm afraid. It's a surprise, dearie" he said with a little chuckle and she felt an urge to smack him in the arm. Instead, she titled her head, looking at him with the expression which always made her father's heart melted; eyelashes flattering and her most sweetish smile gracing her face.

Nick just chuckled again, placing a quick kiss to her nose, before tapping at it with his index finger. "None of this with me, dearest. You should already learn that with me, a surprise is a surprise" She glared at him and then sighed in resignation. He placed his hand at the small of her back, pulling her closer, their faces mere inches from each other. "Besides… We won't want to destroy it, do we?" His hand moved to her face, cupping her cheek, his thumb stroking it lightly, while he smiled at her with this almost boyish smile.

"No, we don't" she agreed in a quiet voice, her tone barely louder from a whisper, as she leaned into his huge, warm palm.

After few minutes he drew his hand away, stepping a little aside and offering her his arm. "Shall we go?" She nodded, an enthusiasm and excitement returning to her at once, and she took his arm, locking the library when they exited.

**: : . . . : :**

From the way they rode she deduced that they headed to his house. She actually preferred that option; a nice, cameral environment, rather than crowded, sultry restaurant. When they reached the mansion, she was all a ball of excitement, but somehow she managed to sit still in the car, waiting for him to open the door and help her out. She knew how these courteous manners were important to him, and although they weren't to her, she still wanted to respect it. And well, frankly, it was quite sweet too.

When they walked inside, Nick locked the door and shook off his jacket, hanging it at the hanger and, slipping his hand into Belle's, led them to the living room. He stopped before the couch, and released her hand, pointing at the sofa. "Make yourself comfortable and I will bring everything" She nodded and returned his smile, sitting and stretching out her limbs while he disappeared in the kitchen.

Through next several minutes, doing a few quick rounds he brought from kitchen plates with Chicken Drumsticks and fries, dishes with salads, some Bruschettas as an appetizers, and fresh orange juice and Chianti Classico wine to drink, together with four glasses. Everything he placed at the table, adding few scented candles with rose aroma. "I hope you will like it… I didn't have too much time to cook, so…" he trailed off, shrugging and giving her a shy smile.

Belle's jaw dropped to the floor. She didn't expect anything in particular, but surely she didn't expect a dinner like in a refined restaurant, and most of all, cooked by his own hands. She looked at him with wide eyes, while he lit the candles. "Nick, you didn't have to…" Her eyes stung with unshed tears, the ones of utter emotion and happiness.

"But I wanted to…" He set aside the matchbox and sat next to her, looking at her coyly, "You deserve all the best, sweetheart. And besides… in a day as special as today, we couldn't just eat a pizza or hamburger" He softly chuckled, but the sound died in his throat when she reached for him, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him in a tight embrace, with her lips softly brushing against his. "Oh Nick, thank you" She gave him a big, shining smile.

His hands settled at her hips, as he looked at her with a serious expression. "Not need to thank me, Belle. I would do anything for you, and this-" he nodded at the table, "is really a small thing".

For a moment they both fell into silence, just looking and holding at each other, and she could see in his eyes that he meant what he said. He really would do anything for her. He didn't give a damn about other people, except for his lost son maybe, but he did care about her, _her _from all the people, and she just couldn't not give him right now a sweet, deep kiss, her lips and tongue seizing his passionately.

When she finally let him go, his eyes were half-closed, face slightly flushed, and he was panting as if he just ran a marathon. "What was that for?" She smiled at him with an honest wide smile, cupping his hot cheek gently into her small palm. "For being the best man" Her eyes were firmly locked with his, showing him how sincere her words were, just like his before. He gulped, averting his gaze from her for a brief moment, and his cheeks started to burn a lovely red shade. A little, uncertain smile sprouted at his face, as he looked into her eyes again, and she squeezed his hand slightly, before glancing at the table.

She surveyed the contents of it, her stomach giving suddenly a loud roar, announcing that was empty since the morning. She purred herself a glass of juice, as Nick filled the second glasses with the wine, and she reached for bruschetta with Mozzarella and Tomato, sprinkled with basil.

They both ate the appetizers in quiet, and when they reached for the main course, he broke the silence, asking about her day. She told him about Ruby's visit, recalling her excitement and words of acceptance for their relationship. Nick almost choked with his chicken at that, and she gently slapped his back when he started to cough, as she silently tittered at his reaction.

When he finally calmed down, evening his breath after taking a sip of juice, he looked at her solemnly, taking her small hand in his large two. "As much as unbelievable it is, I am really very glad that your best friend approves me… Approves us. This means much to me, Belle, knowing that there is someone who won't look at you disapprovingly because of your association with me" Once more tears appeared in her eyes, and she blinked rapidly to stop them from dropping.

"It means much to me too" She squeezed his hand, a little smile at her face, and a silence settled between them again, as they looked at each other fondly. Finally he cleared his throat, letting go of her palm and standing, starting to gather dishes. She stood too, but he pointed with his head at the couch. "Sit Belle, please. I will do it"

"But-"

"It's your day, sweetheart. So you are _not _doing anything today" his tone was persistent, and she sighed deeply, sinking into soft couch again, as he carried first plates back to the kitchen. She sat herself comfortably and took her glass of wine, sipping it slowly, as she watched him walking carefully between kitchen and living room. Before the table had been cleaned up, she already finished her drink and put the glass at the table.

The last time he walked out from the kitchen, he carried a plate with a cake, and her jaw dropped again.

"I hope you still have place in your stomach" he gave her another of his lovely coy smiles, as he put down the plate. It was a really nice cake, bought obviously, as she really doubted he would have time to bake it. There was one candle at the middle, blazing brightly. "Come on, make a wish" He prompted and she beamed at him, before turning back to the cake and taking a deep breath. She didn't have to think long, she knew what her wish will be. She released the breath, blowing out the flame.

She grinned again and looked at Nick, thinking that he will grab the knife and cut a piece. But he didn't, instead reaching to the pocket in his pants, taking out a small blue box. "Happy birthday, darling" he stretched out his hand, waiting for her to take the box, and she was utterly speechless. She didn't expect any presents from him... Carefully she reached for the box, unpacking it and she let out a little gasp when she opened it.

Taking out a beautiful silver necklace, she looked at Nick with wide and wary eyes. "Nick…" He raised his palm, interrupting her. "It wasn't expensive, I promise. I didn't forget what you said yesterday" His tone was sincere, but she was sure that the piece was expensive either way, after all there was a huge money difference between them, and what was not expensive for him, would take her a months of hard work to be able to afford. But well, did it matter that much anyway…? He tried to respect her wish, and now he was looking at her hopefully, uncertainty written at his face.

She put the box aside and dropped her gaze back to the necklace, spinning it around her fingers. It was a beautiful thing, small and light, with little sapphire fitted into a shape of heart. When directed under the light, it shone brightly, making a mesmerizing view. "It's… It's beautiful…" she uttered, a single tear dropping before she could even notice that it appeared in her eye, and she quickly wiped it.

Nick relaxed visibly, his face lighting up and stretching in a huge smile, and he took carefully the ornament from her hands, motioning to her to turn around. When she did, he brushed aside her hair, his fingers lingering at her neck for a second, making her shiver, before he placed the necklace around it, closing the fastening quickly with his deft fingers.

She turned back to him, and he regarded her with a pleased expression. "Wow…" was only what he could master, and the blush raised at her face, coloring her cheeks and probably reaching her neck too.

"Thank you" she pecked him in the lips, before she hid her head in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped around him tightly, as his around her. She breathed in deeply into his intoxicating scent, a trace of his pine cologne mixed with this little muskiness being his own unique scent.

When they finally drew away from each other, he reached for the knife and cut two pieces of the cake, a brilliant smile not leaving their both faces. They ate the cake in a pleasant silence, savoring the sweet flavor of dark and white chocolate and the little pieces of strawberries hiding inside. They only managed to eat one slice, their stomachs already full and sated.

For few minutes they just sat in quiet, sipping the wine slowly, their free hands joined together.

Suddenly Nick put his glass of wine at the table, and let go of her hand, grabbing his cane instead and he stood, walking to the music player, putting a CD there and turning it on. She smiled. Yes, some music would be nice for the mood. But instead of placing himself next to her at the couch, Nick stopped before her, dropping his cane at the floor and bending down slightly, one hand extended and one behind his back. "May I have this dance, miss?" he asked, as the lovely melody started to play in the background.

Her jaw hung open for a moment, before she gathered herself into one piece and placed her hand into his. He straightened, pulling her up, his face illuminated by his sweet, boyish smile, a happy gleam in his brown eyes. She smiled back, but then shot a worry glance at the discarded cane. "What about your leg?" she asked with a concern, not wanting him to cause himself any pain just due to keep her entertained on her birthday.

"Don't worry about it, darling" he said dismissively, backing away a few steps, pulling her with him, so to be more at the middle of the room.

_I'll always remember the song they were playin', The first time we danced and I knew…_

First words started to play and he placed his hands at her waist, drawing her closer to him, and when she wrapped her arms around his neck, he started to slowly sway them in the rhythm of the song.

_As we swayed to the music and held to each other, I fell in love with you._

They were looking at each other, mouth smiling and eyes gleaming, and she felt a weird pang in her heart at the last words. Did she love him? She knew he was special for her, and she felt special while being with him. Her feelings were definitely affectionate towards him, but if that was indeed a love?

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life? Would you be my partner every night?_

Her heart raced, threatening to leave her chest, as the words of the songechoed in her head. Nick suddenly took her one hand in his own, raising it aloft as he spun her around her axis, and when she faced him again, he pulled her even closer to him than she was before.

_When we're together, it feels so right. Could I have this dance for the rest of my life? _

She rested her head at his shoulder, eyes closed and lips almost touching the skin at his neck, and she sank into his embrace, pressing into him with all her body, his wiry shape so pleasurable under hers, while she listened to the beautiful song and swayed with Nick in the slow rhythm, his chin coming to rest atop her head and his hot breath puffing at her hair.

_I'll always remember that magic moment, When I held you close to me._

_'Cause we moved together, I knew forever, You're all I'll ever need…_

It felt definitely like a magical moment. They were close before, intimate even, but this; right now, there was something special about it. The words of the song resounded in her mind and heart, and when she pressed her lips at his neck, feeling his hot skin and quick pulse, her own identical, she had no doubts about her feelings anymore. It wasn't just affection; her feelings reached much deeper than that. She was in love. Truly, honestly, her heart belonged to him.

And subconsciously, she felt, that his feelings were the same.

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life? Would you be my partner every night?_

_When we're together, it feels so right. Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

She pulled back a little, moving her hands from his neck to take hold of his, and as she joined their fingers together she looked him deeply in the eyes, before smiling and resting her forehead against his. They were barely moving anymore, just staying in place, their bodies rocking from side to side leisurely.

It didn't matter really. The dance wasn't important now, wasn't at all from beginning. Their closeness was. Their feelings. The realization she made.

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life? Would you be my partner every night?_

_When we're together, it feels so right. Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

The last verse he sang simultaneously with the singer, his voice quiet and soft, really heartfelt, and suddenly hot tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

He sighed lightly and backed his head away, looking at her with a sheepish smile. She wanted to say 'I love you', but the words somehow didn't want to cross the big lump in her throat. He seemed to have the same problem, as he swallowed hard few times, and finally leaned down to grab her lips in a long, passionate kiss, lasting long after their song changed into another, but she didn't even pay attention at that.

They didn't say the words, but they both could feel them, the reflection of them in their kiss; in their bodies and mouth mend together, tongues affectionately stroking against each other, fingers laced together tightly and their hearts galloping in an union. Every cell of her body was signing and she sighed contentedly into his mouth, not being able to stay quiet.

He pulled back, smiling brightly and brining their hands up, kissing the backs of her palms fondly.

Releasing one of her hands, he reached for the music player and turned it off, a weird silence suddenly enveloping them. They sat at the couch, still holding by hands, while with free they reached for their glasses of wine, suddenly both feeling thirsty.

When she emptied her glass and put it back at the coffee table, Nick doing the same as well, she leaned her head at his shoulder, closing her eyes briefly, suddenly feeling a little tipsy from all the wine. Or maybe just dizzy from all the feelings that were rushing through her right now. Or maybe both.

He let go of her hand, only to slip into her palm his left hand, his right wrapping around her shoulders, fingers stroking her bare arm affectionately.

A sudden giggle escaped her mouth before she could stop it, and then another at the thought of her silliness, making her actually even more silly, laughing from no good reason. It really had to be all this wine… Nick didn't comment, nor he laugh with her, just looked at her puzzled, with a little, uncertain smile twitching the corners of his mouth. Oh, such a sweet thing he was… She giggled again, and traced her finger alongside his jaw line.

Pleasant warmth was spreading in her insides, flutters tickling in her stomach, and she knew exactly what she needed right now. Without a warning she cupped him through his pants, gently stroking, the wine she drank making her bolder. A started gasp darted from his throat and he looked at her dumbstruck, and she grinned lasciviously, her grip becoming firmer as she could feel him starting to harden.

His expression changed quickly, wicked smile at his lips as he pulled her up, so she straddled him, and he kissed her senselessly. She melted into his arms, her hands reaching for his tie, managing to loosen it and take off through his head. The waistcoat was a more problematic, as Nick's mouth moved to her neck, distracting her greatly. Finally she managed to open it, and he threw the garment at the floor, not bothering to even look at the direction. The shirt was next, and right now, she truly hated his three-pieced suits. He traced kisses along her collarbone, and her hands shook too much to cope with those damn little buttons.

She made an irritated sound and he chuckled softly, drawing his mouth away from her, and gently pushing her a little, indicating for her to stand. When she did, he reached for the purple chiffon belt of her dress, tugging at the ends and loosening it, until it dropped to the floor.

He stood up, standing behind her, and reached for the zipper, opening her dress slowly, with his face close to her neck, his hot breath at her sensitive skin and his proximity sending a warm waves through her body.

Disposed of the dress, she trembled when his tongue traced the line of her spine, down and up again, sucking at her neck when his mouth reached it.

He pulled away from her suddenly and she turned to look at him. He was fumbling with his shirt, his efforts as clumsy as hers, because his fingers were shaking too. Finally he got rid of the material and abruptly wrapped his hands around her, capturing her bottom lip between his, tugging and nipping at it slightly.

She whimpered and slid her hands down his back, her nails lightly grazing the skin, making him shiver. She moved them at his front, starting to unbuckle and unzip his pants. This part was easier and in matter of seconds they were both standing only in their undergarments and shoes. The last they quickly get rid of, before sitting back at the sofa, she straddling his lap again.

Mouth still merged together, he unbuckled her bra, which ended somewhere at the floor just as the rest of their clothes. He traced his lips along her jaw and down her neck, reaching her breasts and taking a deep care of them. Not able to stop herself, she started to grind against him, they both groaning at the contact of her dampness with his hardness. He reached his free hand to her panties, sliding it inside and caressing her, as she panted and wriggled against him.

Eventually, pressure becoming not bearable, she let herself go away into this blissful oblivion, her body spasming and shaking, and she leaned against his chest, breathing heavily as she tried to retrieve her senses.

Her breath evening and mind slightly clearer, she pulled back a little, her hands sliding down and up his chest, as she looked into his eyes. She was aware of his need, noticeably pressing against her, but she contemplated something else. She still felt aroused, and really wanted to make this day even more special, to become one with Nick, feel all of him. It wasn't just a thought of moment, she thought about it all night. But how should she indicate what she desired? Nick cherished openness, but if asking about it is right? And how should she even form the words?

Her inner debate didn't escape his notice, even the state he was in, and he stroked her cheek tenderly to direct her mind back at him. "Tell me, sweetheart, what is it? What do you want?" his tone was soft and kind, although with a note of lust he inevitably felt right now.

She chewed at her bottom lip for a while, trying to form the words in her head, before letting them pass her mouth. "Could we… perhaps… um… do it?" Well, these were not the words she had in mind, but nothing intelligible didn't want to pass through the knot in her throat, and already her face was all burning from embarrassment.

He frowned, confused. "Do what?" She blinked and swallowed heavily, taking a deep breath and trying to find her voice, so to not sound squeaky. Truly, she wanted to run and hide in some corner. But well, _do the brave thing and bravely will follow…_

"Y'know…" she made a pause, swallowing one more time and dropping her gaze at his chest. "Make love…" she finally uttered, words just a weak whisper. After a few seconds of deafening silence she risked looking at his face again, noticing a wave of shock which crossed through it.

She felt really small right now; small, weak and embarrassed, as she was looking at him sheepishly, her face intensely red, and he just kept gazing at her with this expression, shock mixed with disbelief, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

Finally he seemed to wake from his trance, and he searched through her face, his lips trying to form into a little, reassuring smile. "Are you sure, darling? I don't want to hurt you… I can wait sweetheart, we don't need to be rushing with it…" His hands were sliding up and down her arms tenderly, his tone gentle and eyes soft, but also a note of hope at his features.

She immediately felt more confident and a little less embarrassed, his genuine concern taking a firm hold of her already swollen heart. "I am sure, Nick. I really want this" she managed to keep her voice steady and confident, knowing that the slightest shaking or stutter would make him doubt her certainty.

He fell silent for a moment again.

"I don't have any protection" he finally mumbled, and she smiled reassuringly. "I am on the pill. Medical reasons" And for the first time she was so happy about that fact.

He seemed to drift away deep into thoughts, being silent and motionless for a few long moments, but finally he nodded. "Okay. But tell me if something will be wrong, Belle" he sounded unsure, still obviously afraid that he would hurt her, but she knew he won't. Not in a way of real hurting, as she was aware that the first time often could be a little painful.

"Should we go to the bedroom?"

"No… Let's stay here" She didn't really want to move anywhere right now, and it was quite a way to his bedroom, especially considering his bad leg... He nodded in agreement, giving her a little half-smile, and he took off his socks, before carefully he lied her down on the couch, placing himself above her.

He kissed her lips tenderly and she wrapped her hands around his neck, raking them through his soft hair. His fingers hooked at the waistband of her panties, taking them down slowly, and they landed at the floor, his boxers quickly joining.

He settled himself between her legs and she took his length into her palm, trying to return to him the arousal which already had left him a little. But he seemed to be nervous, his muscles tensed and mouth trembling when they moved against her owns. Her hand moving to his shoulder, she pushed him back a little, and looked him in the eyes, with seemed to be alight with anxiety.

She immediately stilled the hand wrapped around his cock, the second moving from his shoulder to his face, touching his cheek slightly. "What's wrong, Nick?"

He shook his head, jaw clenching, but finally he gave up, and let go a loud, pained sigh. "I'm afraid I will disappoint you, Belle. I… haven't done this... in a long time." He silently confessed, his eyes looking everywhere except for her face. "And my wife… she was never happy when… we did it…" he looked at her with worried and apologetic expression, his eyes red and shining.

She smiled reassuringly and cupped his face in both her hands. "Your wife didn't obviously know what a wonderful man she had. But I do. And you're making me feel all the good and wonderful emotions and feelings I've never felt before." She stroked his cheeks and lips with the tips of her fingers, trying to show him in her face and gestures that she really meant what she said. Deep inside she wanted to murder this woman, who gave him so many damn insecurities. Poor thing, he was so afraid that he will displease her, although he already knew he didn't in their previous encounters. But well, this was different from what they did earlier. Much different.

She gave him soft kiss at the top of his nose, before placing her hands at his chest, caressing it gently. "You never disappointed me earlier and you won't now too. All I want is to feel you, Nick. I already had my release, so don't worry if you will find yours, before I could find mine again" she said reassuringly, drawing her nails through his nipples, inwardly praising herself for being able to utter such words.

His concerns and restrains seemed to be melting away the longest she talked and caressed him, and she cupped his erection again, stroking him firmly while her mouth closed at his neck, and he finally relented, giving up to her attentions, his own hands moving under her head and back, and his face resting in the crook of her neck.

When the arousal came back to him fully and her hand drew him suddenly to close to his release, he took it in his own and kissed her lips. She wrapped her hands around his neck, while one of his own slid down to her opening, and he let out a little gasp when he felt her soaking wetness.

Taking hold of his cock he nudged her folds for a moment to spread more wetness around the tip, while he looked her deeply into eyes. "Are you absolutely sure Belle? We can still stop this".

She pulled his face close to hers, kissing his lips hotly. "Yes, I'm sure". She gave him a small smile, reassuring him and encouraging at the same time, and he swallowed, nodding faintly.

She placed her right leg at the outside of his thigh, her hands spreading at his back, and with their eyes still locked with each other, he started to very slowly and carefully entering her, stopping when the head slipped in, and giving her time to adjust. She sighed at the feeling of this little intrusion, and he leaned down, kissing her cheek, while stroking her jaw with his thumb. "It will be unpleasant, painful probably, I'm afraid" he whispered and she nodded, worrying her lip with her teeth, her heart pounding insanely from excitement and anticipation.

With one firm stroke he pushed forward, feeling her hymen breaking, and she gasped and hissed, nails digging into his back, eyes clenching shut and head throwing backwards. He tried to soothe her, to drive away the pain, as he gently stroked her abdomen, and kissed every part of her face tenderly, until her muscles finally loosened. Her eyes flew open, and she looked down for a second, at the place where their bodies were joined, and he followed her gaze.

When their eyes met again, there were still some tensed creases at her face, but she was also smiling, her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. He smiled down at her too, kissing her lips reverently, before searching her eyes for confirmation that it was okay for him to start to move.

She nodded, understanding his unspoken question, and he experimentally pulled back a little, slowly sliding in all the way he could in their current position, and they both gasped at the sensation.

Very slowly and carefully he started to move inside her, and she shifted a little, her hands roaring against his back, legs hooked at his thighs… and oh god, being flesh to flesh with her, her hot, wet tightness surrounding his cock, it all felt so terrifically good…

He almost completely lost himself in this wonderful sensation, when his damn ankle chose this moment to manifest itself. He cursed under his breath when a sudden sharp pain shot through his entire leg, and he gritted his teeth, trying to keep a calm mask at his face. He shifted slightly, but it was not enough, his leg still screaming in agony.

He stilled his movements and grunted, pulling his cock out gently, as to not hurt her accidently with his maneuvering. The couch wasn't that good place to do it after all…

He shifted and wriggled, changing angles, trying to find a good position for his leg so it stopped aching, when suddenly he lost his balance, the couch too small and narrow for his hectic movements, and in one moment being at the soft surface, Belle's warm smooth body beneath him, the next moment he found himself lying sprawled at the fluffy rug, his back hitting it with a bang.

He cursed aloud, and glared at Belle when she giggled from her place at the sofa, looking at him with amusement. Well, it was ridiculous, really… He grinned back, chuckling softly with her.

But the aching in his ankle came back then, sharper than previously, and he hissed, raising to a sitting position with his knees flexed, as he closed his fingers around the ankle, trying to lessen the pain.

Belle stopped laughing immediately and jumped off from the couch, kneeling next to him, bating away his hand and taking a gentle hold of his damaged leg herself. "Does it hurts much?" she asked with worry, her face sad when she looked at his, her fingers massaging the sore wrinkled flesh tentatively.

"No, not that much… not anymore…" he managed weakly, his body sprawling back against the rug as the pain started to disappear slowly under her gentle caress.

Fingers still stroking his ankle, she leaned down, placing small kisses at his stomach and up his chest, taking one nipple between her lips and lapping at it gently with her tongue. He made a pathetic, whimpering sound, the pain almost imperceptible now and his cock twitching with desire.

He grasped her shoulders, pulling her up and kissing senselessly, as he rolled them back, pinning her beneath him. Reaching for her knee, he bent it and tucked around his waist, aligning with her and pushing into her gently. She gasped when his cock stretched her tightness again, and her arms wrapped around his neck, her head cast back, exposing her delicious throat for his mouth. He locked them there, sucking gently, cautious to not leave an unbidden mark, while he rocked into her carefully, able to fully savor the feeling now, when his leg was comfortably settled.

Propping up at the elbows and knees, he moved slowly inside her, her inexpert hips trying to meet his thrusts, and oh, how wonderful she felt around him… He buried his head in her neck, groaning, as he slightly sped up, her little whimpers and sighs blowing into his ear.

Her one hand moved to his back, nails scratching just above his arse, and suddenly he could feel a tight knots starting to tie in his stomach, all the sensations and pleasure too big to handle, and the control too difficult to maintain, and he started to grind inside her harder, needing more, needing faster.

It was too soon, much too soon, but a white bliss started to blur his vision, his hips jerking frantically, and he pressed his body more into Belle's, averting his head from her neck to kiss her lips hard, her open mouth swallowing his growl when his orgasm took over him.

Spent, his body a useless mess of flaccid limbs, his weak, shaking arms gave up and he collapsed on Belle, panting on her neck, and his muscles quaking in aftershocks.

She seemed not to mind that however, her soft arms circulating him, rubbing his sweaty hot back in soothing circles and her wet lips softly caressing his ear. He felt positively languor, his heart and soul light and free, possibly for the first time in his life.

**: : . . . : : **

His senses finally retrieving, he slipped out from her and rolled them, pulling Belle on the top, so she straddled his thighs. Tentatively he pecked her cheek and brushed a chestnut curl behind her ear, suddenly realizing with dread that he was not too gentle with her. "Are you okay, sweetheart? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head, shifting a little to settle herself more comfortably, and she looked at him a bit shyly. "You didn't, and I'm fine… A little bit sore, but fine". She smiled, and he swallowed, the knowledge that she could be in even the smallest pain squeezing his heart severely.

"And… um… how was it, generally? Did it feel any good?" his voice was quiet and hopeful, hoping that he gave her at least a little of pleasure, being aware that in his selfishness and weakness he finished before she could reach her peak, just as he feared that will happen, and his mind was now full of recalled images of disappointed faces of his first wife every time he did not pleased her in the bedroom. He remembered Belle's words to not worry about it, but it wasn't fine still, and even more not fine if she haven't experienced any pleasure at all… and the mere thought frightened him greatly.

Belle averted her gaze for a second, her bottom lip sliding between her teeth, as if she contemplated what to answer him, whether to tell the truth or not. Gently cupping her cheek, he smiled at her reassuringly, masking his own fear as best he could. "You can be honest with me, darling" He stroked her rosy cheek with his thumb, his other hand caressing her back, and she locked her eyes with him, blushing even more and nodding coyly.

"It… it was uncomfortable, especially at the beginning… But it was pleasant too" she hurried when his face fell at her first words. "It was good, truly, just not a… mind blinding experience."

His face fell again, a guilt written at it all. "I'm really sorry…"

"Don't be" she smiled, leaning a little more into him. "Who says it should be perfect, especially for the first time? Yes, it wasn't perfect, but it was still very nice… And I'm sure the next times will feel better, when my body accustoms to it and we both stop to be so nervous... And you did nothing wrong, Nick, don't even think that you did" she reassured him, kissing his lovely lips, her fingers scraping slightly at the sensitive skin just under his ears, eliciting from him a sweet purr of delight, as his body finally started to relax.

Yes, it wasn't a wonderful experience, her body aching and sore more than she admitted to him, but it didn't matter. For that few minutes they were joined, one body and one soul, and it was the most entrancing thing in the world.

His arms pulled her yet closer, into a gentle hug, his lips leaving hers when he nuzzled into her neck. "I hoped for this day to be so special… to be so perfect… and I kinda destroyed it. I'm really sorry, Belle…" he breathed against her skin, and she wanted to smack him in the head, thrust some self-confidence in it maybe. Instead she squeezed him tighter, kissing his bare shoulder. "You didn't destroy anything about this day, Nick. And frankly, it's been my best birthday ever".

He pulled back, his eyes searching her face, a doubtful expression gracing his features. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She smiled broadly, folding her arms around his neck. "And _you_ made it special, Nick." she said with an emphasis, sliding her hand across the outline of his face. "You've put so much effort into it, so much care… and I truly had a great time. It was a memorable day, in all the best ways, and it was all thanks to _you_, sweetie" She kissed his both cheeks lovingly, and then kissed his lips. "Thank you" she breathed into his open mouth, before drawing away, when a sudden yawn took over her. It really was quite a day for her, and she didn't even realize how tired she in fact was.

He beamed for a second, eventually seeming to believe her, before his face changed and a crease appeared between his brows, when she yawned again. "Shall we go to the bedroom? Or do you prefer to be driven back to your apartment? I can't drive after drinking all this wine, but I can call for a taxi, so if…" he started to jabber, trailing off when she without a word extracted herself from his embrace. She stood up and, blushing at her nude and disheveled state, only her new necklace gracing her body, she reached for his hands to help him up.

"I would rather stay here" she replied with a coy smile when he was at his feet, and she picked up his cane from the floor, passing it over to him. Her hand never left his, as she led him upstairs and into warm bed.

For a change, this night she was the one to snuggle, pillowing her head on his chest, nestling into him comfortably, as his arms held her close and safe.

She didn't exaggerate when she told him how special this day was. Because she truly felt it that way. Amazing and special, not like any other birthdays she had, neither not like any other dates with him.

From all the nice scenarios she had in her head earlier, she didn't expect something... so wonderful.

This was truly memorable, all day, every single minute of it…

And when she dozed off, she dreamed about their dance, the words of the song echoing in her head, while Nick's sweet smiles and loving glances flashed before her eyes.

_I'll always remember that magic moment, When I held you close to me._

_'Cause we moved together, I knew forever, You're all I'll ever need…_

**#####**

**In case anyone wondered, the song is "Could I have this dance" by Anne Murray :)**


	9. Thursday and A Picnic

**An insight into Nick's past. **  
**And a picnic.**  
**Hope you like it :))**

**Oh, and there's no smut in this one, ^^.**

**###############**

Nick woke with warm heaviness on his chest; Belle's head snugly pillowed there, her soft hair tickling his skin. He reached for a few stray strands, brushing it away from her lovely face, and he smiled fondly. The remembrance of their previous night's activities warmed his heart, as he realized that for the first time he could say that he made love to someone.

Of course, he had a sex before, but those experiences with his ex-wife or with Cora were definitely not lovemaking, only a mere action of satisfying the primitive needs of body. Yesterday however, with Belle, he felt what he never did before. A special sort of connection, not between their bodies only, but most of all - between their souls. He had never hoped to experience that, never thought that someone will care for him enough or he for someone… He did really care for Belle though.

He loved her.

No matter how much through all this years he promised himself to never love again, this little clever creature had stolen his heart completely.

And he didn't mind, really.

But what were her feelings? Not knowing was tormenting him, but he wouldn't ask her, the coward he was. If she was ready to tell him, then she will. If not and she decides that it's better to end the fragile balance they were experiencing… well, he wouldn't blame her, but it would tear his heart into shreds, that was for sure.

But he shouldn't think about it. She was in his arms now and didn't have enough of him yet, and that was good for now. It was more than he could have ever hoped for.

He looked at her ivory body curled up next to his, and ran a lazy hand through her back. She made a little groaning sound, stretched thoroughly and then a pair of blue bleary eyes were staring into his, and, for the sake of the world, he could not look away. "Good morning, sweetheart"

"Mmm… Morning…" she crooned, leaning in to give him a sweet kiss on the lips, and then tucked her head under his chin, her mouth pressing against his throat, muffling her yawn.

He hugged her tightly, one hand still rubbing her back, second combing through her soft, ruffled hair. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, worry creeping into his voice.

"A tiny bit sore… but otherwise absolutely wonderful" She gave his throat a delicate kiss and slid her head down to rest it at his chest, her fingers playing with a little path of hair at his abdomen.

They didn't stay in bed for long, she taking a quick shower and him making them both breakfast. They ate it pretty quickly and then they kissed for long minutes in the hallway, before he finally let her go. Only when her figure faded away in the distance, he took a shower himself and started to prepare for work. His mind wandered to Belle instantly, distracting him from what he was currently doing. Which, for the first time in his entire life, he almost left without putting on a tie, fortunately reminding himself about it just when he was about to get into the car.

At the shop he still wasn't able to put the thoughts away and it really annoyed him, because he couldn't focus on work. Finally, he gave up and put the ledger aside, walking to the backroom and sitting at the desk, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Sipping it slowly, he let his mind wander freely to his precious girl.

He just couldn't get her out of his head. He felt like a schoolboy with his first big crush. He kept thinking about her lovely smiles, and those beautiful inscrutable blue eyes, the feel of her soft skin under his fingers and mouth… her little moans and cries of pleasure… the incredible feeling when he was inside of her… her so inviting lips kissing his own, and kissing all over him…

He felt himself hardening at the recollection of their intimate activities, and let out a heavy sigh.

He really had to get back to work and focus at it.

With some internal exertion he put the cup aside and reached for the toolbox. He placed the old broken clock at the worktable and started to fix it. Or at least he tried to. His mind was still far away, his eyes not really seeing what was before them, and his hands moved at their own trained accord.

He didn't really bother with directing his mind fully at the task… until he pricked himself in the finger, a loud curse following. He glared at the damned clock, and if the thing was alive, it surely would have died under his murderous look.

He sucked off the few drops of blood from his finger and sat back on the worktable, this time managing to keep all his attention at the work and stop thinking about Belle.

For a moment at least.

**: : . . . : :**

The bell jingled and he cursed under breath. "Coming!" he shouted and put aside the tools, placing them on the wooden surface heavier than necessary.

Taking a hold of his gold cane he made a slow way towards the front of the shop.

There was only fifteen minutes to the closing time, and he hated last minute clients. He wanted to be finished for today, so he could see Belle. He hadn't seen her since morning… and he thought about her almost the entire time, no matter how hard he tried not to.

At one moment, when he managed absolutely no progress with the clock, he decided that he would call her, hoping that hearing her voice will put his mind at ease and let him finally focus on work. He had even already dialed her number, but ultimately he resigned from the idea, as sudden fear bathed him.

He was afraid it could upset her, if he imposed his presence on her so much. She needed time for herself too, away from his person and his voice. Or at least it was what his experience was telling him. On the other hand, relying on the experience from his relationship with Milah wasn't a very smart thing to do. She hated him, that's why she needed space. And Belle… Well, he didn't know if she loved him, but for sure she didn't hate him. He shook his head. It was not the time, nor the place to think about it. He had a damn customer to deal with.

He stepped behind the curtain separating the back of his shop from the front, and immediately stopped mid-step. "Belle…"

She was crouching before the cupboard, carefully surveying some old books he kept there, and as she heard his voice, she quickly straightened and turned into his direction, her face radiant.

Before he could say or do anything, she basically launched herself at him, arms winding around his neck and lips crushing against his, her persistent body almost kicking him off balance.

He wrapped his free hand around her waist, drawing her closer, as she deepened the kiss and gently sucked at his tongue. He groaned low in his throat, as his body started to respond, and with a heavy heart he broke their contact. It was not the place for this. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her wonderful scent, before stepping back.

Something caught his eye then, and he lifted his head at the side. There was a picnic basket at the counter. He narrowed his eyes at it, eyeing it suspiciously, before shifting his gaze back to Belle. "What is that?"

She smiled gaily, "I thought we could go to the outskirts and have a picnic. It's the perfect weather for it…"

He eyed the basket again. A picnic? He really never had one, nor particularly wanted to…

But those huge blue eyes were staring at him with joy and hope, and actually, why not?

"I think it's a good idea, yes…" he returned her smile, trying not to show his nerves. What do people even do at picnics, except for the obvious eating? Should he bring something? He suspected that she already had plenty of food in that basket of hers, but what else was needed for a picnic?

"Really? That's great!" He shifted his attention back to her, as she beamed and threw herself at him again, kissing him softly at the lips. She pulled away after a while and looked around. "Do you have a blanket? I couldn't find any big enough in my apartment".

A blanket? Yes, he had a blanket… likely… Somewhere… "Yes, just wait a moment". It took him longer than a moment, but he finally emerged from the backroom, with a brown woolly blanket neatly folded in his hand.

They packed everything in the trunk of his black Cadillac, and she waited for him at the passenger side as he went to lock the shop.

**: : . . . : :**

They drove to the outskirts of Storybrooke, stopping at a small clearing.

He held the basket and watched as Belle picked the most flat ground, just next to an old oak tree, and arranged the blanket there. She took the basket from him, setting it on the ground, and sat down herself, stretching out her hand for him. He humbly took it, lowering himself carefully, his leg protesting momentarily at the action. He made a little grunting noise when he finally sat down and straightened the damn thing, pain dispersing.

He could see a concern in Belle's eyes as she looked at him, but she chose to not say anything, instead reaching inside the basket and taking out a thermos with a tea, he presumed, two plastic cups, a small container with fruits and two foiled sandwiches. Again she arranged everything, absorbed with it completely, while he watched her with a stunned expression.

Finally she looked up at him again, and he immediately erased the bewildered look from his face, replacing it with a gentle smile. She returned it, and offered him a sandwich and one of the cups, now filled with amber liquid.

They ate and drank in silence, enjoying the fresh warm air and listening to the chirping of birds. He could now understand why she wanted to have a picnic, and truly, couldn't understand why he never had one. It was so peaceful here, with beautiful greenness all around, almost complete silence surrounding them, and his lovely Belle sitting next to him and smiling softly.

No interruptions, no prying eyes, no town noise…

Yes, it was nice. Very nice. They definitely had to be doing that more often now.

They both finished their sandwiches and emptied the cups, and he leaned his back against the tree, wrapping right arm around Belle's waist as she rested her head at his shoulder. They were silent for a long moment, until she titled her head up, looking at him with somewhat troubled expression. "We shared so much together… and yet, I know so little about you…"

His hand raised to her arm, fingers ghosting over it, as he looked down at her with an indulgent smile. "What would you want to know?"

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe… a favorite color?"

He chuckled and reached for the fruit container, taking out one grape and putting it into his mouth, before answering her, an impish grin at his face."Try to guess, dearie".

"Okay..." She pulled back and looked at him closely, while he kept his gaze ahead at the horizon, trying to not flinch under her scrutiny.

"Black?"

He took one more grape and shook his head. "Nope. Try again"

"Hmm… maybe blue? As my eyes?" Her eyelashes fluttered and he looked at her, a small smile at his face. "As lovely as your eyes are, and I could look into them for the eternity, blue isn't my favorite color."

She blushed at the compliment, and sighed heavily, throwing her hands into the air. "Fine, I give up. What is it, then?"

He grinned triumphantly and fed her with a piece of apple. He watched her chewing the fruit and swallowing it deliciously, before he finally gave her an answer. "It's purple"

She giggled. "Purple? Really?"

His eyes narrowed at her. "Yes. And I don't see what's funny in that. It represents influence and power and mysteriousness… "

"Okay, okay…" She stopped giggling with difficulty, and crawled closer to him, kissing his cheek and snuggling into him, as his arms embraced her tightly. "So… what is _your_ favorite color?"

"Easy. It's blue."

He smiled fondly, his face softening and eyes fixing at hers, blue as the sky. Of course it was her favorite color... Maybe with time it would become his favorite too.

They looked at each other for a while, as if they were enchanted, until he finally broke the spell, clearing his throat and averting his gaze. "So, with that settled, something more you would want to know?"

"Maybe… if you don't mind… maybe you could tell me… what happened to your leg?" She raised her head a little to look at him, to gauge if he looked irritated at her question. He didn't. He just kept looking ahead with unblinking eyes, and sighed heavily.

"An accident… It happened before Bae was born…" he said quietly, and glanced at her briefly, before positioning his eyes at the horizon again. She grabbed his large hand in hers two small, holding it lightly, and she kept being quiet, waiting for him to continue in his own pace.

"I was in another town, working. Had been there for almost a year, when one day I got a call from Milah. She told me… She told me that I was going to be a father... In fact, in a matter of hours, because she was already in the labor. I was so angry on the one hand, because I didn't even know that she was pregnant. But, on the other hand, I was delighted. It was wonderful news… I just couldn't believe it, y'know?"

He sent her another glance, his eyes watery and face alight at the distant memory. "Being a father… I felt so excited… So ecstatic… I quit the job immediately, jumped into the car and rode back to the Storybrooke. I drove like a drunk… Crossed the speed limit, and didn't take any rest, so I was exhausted… but I kept driving, wanting to be there as soon as possible. And then…"

He broke off, his face falling, a sad smile appearing at it. "I don't even remember what happened. I had to have fallen asleep behind the wheel... I woke in the hospital. They told me I'd been unconscious for three days, that I had an accident… Apparently, I hit a tree. And fortunately I didn't hit anyone… But my ankle, it was shattered. They've made a few surgeries, but they couldn't do much, the damage was just too great. They said I'd be using a cane for the rest of my life…" He trailed off, shooting a hateful glare at his right foot.

She squeezed his hand and placed a tender kiss at his jaw. "What happened then? Did you go back home?"

"Yeah, I did. Milah wasn't very happy. They called her, had her number from my documents, and I thought she would've been worried." He laughed bitterly. "She wasn't worried at all. Just pissed. Pissed that I landed in the hospital, and lost my driver's license for a few upcoming years, and that I wasn't at the birth, even though I hadn't seen her in almost a year… She basically started to blame me for everything." He sighed deeply and pulled one hand from her grasp, placing it at her back and drawing her yet closer to him.

"We were never a really good couple, but at that moment I felt that we are truly tearing apart. They say that a child brings people closer, but in our case it was the opposite. Milah never wanted a child, not with me at least. After Bae was born, she made me understand that very clearly. But we survived somehow..."

He made a short pause, squirming a little, until his head rested at the top of hers, and he gave her hair a little kiss. His second arm wrapped around her, joining the first in a tight hug, and she wound her own arms around his waist, playing with the ends of his shirt.

Few more moments passed before he continued, resentment creeping into his voice. "I acquired the pawnshop from my savings, and shortly I started to purchase more assets, finally making some real money. I'd spent most of it on her wants; new cars, new brand clothes, expensive jewelry… Hoped it would somehow mend our marriage... She in turn was throwing the cash away on drinks in bars. She met a former sailor there… _Killian Jones_…" he spit the name, as if it was poison on his tongue.

"Days later, as she came back home, she gave me the divorce papers, saying that she never loved me and that she's taking Bae and moves out to New York, to live with this guy Jones. I was so pissed and felt so humiliated… But most of all, I was terrified of losing my son. I went after them to New York and I tried to fight for him… But she put on a show and she's always been a good actress…" He sighed into her hair, some of the wisps floating into the air under his puff, and she hugged him tighter.

"She gave quite a performance at the court, alleging that while our marriage lasted, I'd been abusing her, beating her, tormenting her mentally and threatening her… It was not truth at all of course… but it didn't matter. Even Bae's words, confirming my version, didn't matter. Milah was crying… shaking and wailing… throwing accusations… weaving a thick teary story… and, as if that wasn't enough, her attorney produced a sublime speech..." He let out a deep sigh, his breath shallow and uneven.

"The judge, an older woman, acquiesced with them, and so Milah received full custody over Bae. I had no rights to see him… Especially since Milah also got a restraining order, so I couldn't get anywhere near her. And she made sure that Bae was always near her..." He paused, taking few deep shuddering breaths, as his voice started to break.

He had never told this story to anyone, and didn't even plan to tell it to Belle right now, but the words just started to flee from him, and the tight knots of grief and rancor enlacing his heart through years, were now loosening as he shared his story with Belle. It was hard to talk about those years, the events both painful and humiliating, but he believed that she would not judge him.

And indeed, as she pulled back from his embrace, raising her head up to look at his face, there was only sympathy in her eyes, not pity or contempt.

Belle moved one hand from his waist up, cupping his cheek and wiping a single tear rolling down. She tried to smile reassuringly, but she had tears in her eyes too, so she settled for hugging him again and running her hands over his back soothingly.

Nick took one more deep breath before speaking again, a little slower and quieter than before. "I couldn't stay there for much longer, and even if I could… Being so close to my son, but not able to even spend a few minutes with him… It hurt too much… So I came back here. I started to work like crazy. Lost myself in it. I talked with Bae by the phone, still do. But it's not the same, when I can't see him, when I can't hug him… Now we also talk by Skype from time to time, and at least then I can see him…"

He smiled fondly at the memory of his boy, his face lighting up again, as he started to talk about him. "He's fifteen now. Very smart and a kind boy, you would like him. He is nothing like me or Milah. He has a really good heart. I wish you could meet him, talk with him…"

He looked at her excitedly. "Maybe you could join me someday when I talk with him on Skype?", and her heart skipped a beat. He wasn't saying this just casually, he was looking at her with big hopeful eyes. He really wanted her to meet his son… and that was huge. That meant something. She was important to him, and although her heart already knew it, this was an actual proof that he thought seriously about them.

Though he just told her about really heartbreaking events of his past, she couldn't help but feeling happy, no matter how wrong it was. He wanted her to meet Bae. She wasn't just some woman who he dated. No. She was a woman with whom he wanted to share a future.

She felt more tears rising in her eyes, and blinked them away, as she smiled broadly. "I would love to meet him. He seems to be a nice young man".

"He is." He confirmed, his face an image of utter parental pride.

For a few moments they were quiet, until she broke it. "So… since then… you didn't have anyone?"

"I… There was someone…"

He gulped and stared at his feet, his brow furrowed, and hands unconsciously squeezing her almost painfully, as more memories from his past came back to him. The memory of a woman he wanted to forget about. A woman who was a real harpy. Who seduced him, let him believe that she may love him, and then betrayed him, dumped him. He still felt anger and shame for how he let himself to be played and manipulated…

Yes, Cora was indeed a real harpy.

And he couldn't tell Belle about her. Not only because he felt so pitiful at the mere thought of her, but also because of the very reason how their 'relationship' looked like. It was basically like dating a prostitute. She wasn't sweet and innocent like Belle, she was the complete opposite.

He remembered how they were always rough in bed and how she liked games of dominance. This wasn't exactly his style, but as shattered and broken as he was back then, so many insecurities Milah had left him with, Cora made him believe for a second that he wasn't such a pathetic excuse for a man, as Milah claimed.

But in truth, she was drawing to the surface the worst of him, the dark side which Belle should have to never see. His greatest mistake was to fall in love with her. Stupid and naïve he was, he actually thought that they could have some future together. Cora quickly straightened that however, as she left him right when the opportunity to attain her goal occurred, a goal of which was to become part of a royal family, something he could never provide her.

So just like that she left him, mumbling a weak apology, and just as his wife, she disappeared from his life. She didn't take as much as Milah did, but she smashed into pieces the rest of the joints keeping his soul and heart in place, she drained it all and left him empty; dry and withered.

Since then he never looked at any woman, never let himself feel anything to anyone. Even while pleasuring himself he didn't go for any fantasies, didn't imagine any familiar beautiful faces, settling for unknown ones from cheap porn.

For years he managed to live like that, an old, lonely monster…

That is, until the day he met Belle and fell for her.

He tried to fight that feeling, but couldn't. It was just too strong. And as equally frightening, to be falling again for a pretty face. But Belle easily proved to be much more than just a pretty face, and now? Now they were dating, they were together, and he felt truly safe and sound with her. He laid into her his trust and his heart, allowed her to see his vulnerability, and it all felt just right.

She was his light, a light which chased away the darkness from the remains of his soul, a light which pumped new life into his rotting heart. She was his treasure, and although some part of him was still terrified that it would eventually end, he silenced the voice each time it tried to speak.

Because he was happy.

And since he met her, he didn't want to live alone anymore.

Belle was pure; she wasn't cutting like Milah, nor poisonous like Cora.

She was his harbor, his anchor… With her his bad experiences, his failures, didn't matter that much. She wanted to know, but she didn't really care about them. Didn't see him as weak. Didn't judge him when he told her about his awful marriage and about losing his son. And he felt lighter when he told her.

But still, he couldn't tell her about Cora.

He wanted to spend a life with Belle, and so definitely didn't want to scare her. And stories about him and Cora? That would definitely shake her still not big confidence in bed, and if she would also know about the horrible things he did while being with Cora… She really could be scared then… or change her mind and start to think about him as a monster. He didn't care that the rest of the town called him that. If Belle would ever start to, it would break his heart…

He shook it off mentally, and psychically too, clearing his head from the dark clouds. Belle was still looking at him, waiting patiently for him to say something, and he forced a little smile at his face, though it didn't exactly met his eyes.

"I don't really want to talk about it… And anyway, I think it's enough of me for today. Why won't we focus on more… pleasant things, hmm?" he cooed leaning into her ear, and gently nibbled at the earlobe.

She let out a little whimper and snuggled closer to him. "Okay… You're right…" she murmured, kissing his neck, while his hands gently stroked the uncovered bit of her back. Oh, how he loved to be able to touch her soft skin… He really couldn't be happier that, from all the men, she picked him.

After all the miserable years, a lucky star seemed to finally shine for him…

He trailed little kisses up her throat, reaching her mouth and pressing his lips to them softly. After a moment, as he tried to deepen the kiss, she pressed her hands against his shoulders and gently shoved him away.

He made a sound of protest as she untangled herself from his arms, and she giggled, reaching into the basket and taking out a brown covered book.

"Maybe… could I read to you?" she slightly waved the book at him, a shy hopeful smile at her lovely face.

Oh, how much he would love to do something really different right now. He wanted to just continue to kiss her, not to read some silly stories. And his body was definitely agreeing with that. But it was not what Belle wanted, and he would always try do everything to please her.

So now he ignored his awoken cock, and nodded, saying softly, "Of course, darling."

Belle beamed at him and petted her lap, as she outstretched her back comfortably against the tree and opened the book, which title proclaimed 'Fairy Tales'. He lied down, resting his head on her lap obediently.

He closed his eyes as she started to read, her soft voice enveloping him.

"Once upon a time…"

**: : . . . : :**

Few hours and over a dozen stories later, her voice subsided, her mouth drained and slight hoarseness taking over. She put the book aside and stretched her stiff body. Nick's head was still pillowed on her thighs and she raked her fingers through his hair. He sighed his contentment and slowly rose, stretching his stiff body too, his bones crunching.

She wanted to reach for him and kiss him, but he averted his eyes from her.

"Look, the sunset" he pointed at the sky and she followed his gaze. Indeed, the sun was just starting to set down, the sky in a glorious mix of various colors, reds, purples and oranges, creating a truly astounding view.

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, and he covered her with his jacket, before wrapping an arm around her. They watched the sunset in pleasant silence, reveling in the outstanding intimacy.

When the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon and it started to get dark, they packed everything and headed to his car. They didn't speak all the way, enjoying the quiet chirp of crickets.

Once they were comfortably seated in the Cadillac, Nick ignited the engine and lights, and turned to look at her.

"Do you want go back to your apartment?"

She chewed her lip for a second, pondering. They spent already few nights together, and maybe he wanted to sleep alone sometime? But his puppy eyes were practically pleading her to say 'no', and really, she wanted nothing more to just curl into his arms and wake in them in the morning.

"I would like to sleep at your place, if it's okay with you" she finally said, and although he strongly tried to stay indifferent, he practically beamed at her response.

**: : . . . : : **

When they arrived at his house and unpacked the basket, hiding the leftovers into the refrigerator, she took a quick shower and lied in the bed waiting until he finished his. She felt terribly sleepy, but didn't want to fell asleep without him at her side.

When he finally left the bathroom and climbed into bed, she instantly snuggled into him, before he could even properly settle himself. He chuckled at her, and pulled the coverlet over them.

She made an annoyed noise as he started to wriggle, her head sliding off from his chest. He snickered, kissing her forehead tenderly, and squirmed a little more until he was finally settled comfortably under warm quilt.

"Are you finished?" she grumbled, and he looked at her amused, seemingly not regretting at all postponing in time her sleep.

"Yes, darling" he kissed her cheek sweetly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him closely.

She placed her head at his shoulder, one hand resting at his stomach and leg draped over his. She was laying half at him in that position and it felt incredibly comfortable. She sighed, her hand sliding up to his smooth chest, and a sudden question popped out from her mouth before she could think about it. "Have you always had a hairless chest?"

He looked at her surprised, and she blushed at her silliness. Her brain wasn't working very well when she was so sleepy…

She wanted to tell him to forget the question, but before she could, he let out a strangled laugh, his entire body shaking underneath her, until he finally composed himself and choked out a "Yes" answer.

She hummed, drawing a few more circles on his chest, with difficulty suppressing her yawn. Her arm went to his waist again, and she cuddled to him closer, as his hands leisurely stroked up and down her back.

"That's good" she murmured sleepily, not even sure if he heard that, and her eyes closed on their own, pulling her into slumber.

She didn't hear his whispered "Goodnight, my love", neither did she feel the kiss he placed at the top of her head, before sleep overtook him too.


End file.
